Lover's Diary
by Infinity Ryen
Summary: AU As Sasuke packs Naruto's room, he stumbles across Naruto's diaries. SasuNaru
1. The Beginning of the Page

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belongs to Infinity Ryen. I repeat- (enough! I know!)

**Lover's Diary Chapter 1- The beginning of the page. **

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door into a room. Slowly, his eyes scanned the whole area as if absorbing every detail of the room into his mind. Everything in the room is covered in a thin layer of dust collected in just a week.

"But still, his smell is still lingering in this room…" He said silently with a tint of sadness in his onyx eyes. The raven haired boy then made his way over a messy floor towards the bed.

"Man.. This room is so messy…. Doesn't he ever clean it?" He stood beside the bed and started to scan the items that are placed beside the bed. At the head of the bed are pictures of him and a blond.

"… These are the only pictures I took with him; he treasured it so much…" Sasuke thought in his heart. Suddenly a knock from the door distracted him.

A girl with a pink hair opened the door and entered with a few boxes, "Do you think that these boxes is enough?"

"Yeah.." Sasuke made his way back to the door and took the boxes, "Thanks.."

Sakura smiled, "You are welcomed. I'll leave you alone then…" She turned and left the room, closing the door behind.

Sasuke placed the box down, "Now.. Where should I start to pack from?" He looked around and placed his eyes on the floor. "I guess I should start from the floor…"

Sasuke sat down and started packing by separating the unwanted and wanted stuff as the unwanted stuff are mostly rubbish. After almost 45 minutes, he managed to clear the floor up and filled a bag with rubbish and a box with belongings.

He wiped a sweat off his forehead, "Phew.. That took me longer than I thought… Now what?" Sasuke looked around the room and decided to pack the book shelf.

"I guess this should go next." Slowly he began pulling all the books out and placed it neatly into the box. After clearing the first row, he proceeds to the second row and starts to pull the books out. He suddenly stopped in his track and stared at the books hidden behind other books with a frown.

"What are those books? Why is it hidden behind….?" Sasuke's hand moved up and started to pull the front books out and dump it on the floor, not caring how the books fell. After clearing it, he saw a whole row of note books that looked like diaries. Sasuke then pulled out the first book and opened it. His eyes widen in shock.

"These are.. These are his diaries all these years…." Sasuke dropped down to his knees and sat down on the floor.

XXX

-Tale of the past-

A time in the past.

"Konichiwa!" A young blonde haired guy greeted another young boy with a similar age but with raven. The raven haired only stared at him, trying to greet him back but he was too shock as this is the first time someone ever greeted him.

".. Ko-konichiwa." He greeted back with his head down and a small blush.

The blond smiled happily at him, "You know! My name is Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Let's be friends! Okay?"

The other boy looked at him with an uncertain look but when he saw the blonde's pleading eyes, he softens.

"Please please!" Naruto pleaded at him again. Continue blushing and smiling, the raven head nodded.

"GREAT! Then, what is your name?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"….My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

-End-

XXX

_Today: Sunny day_

_Dear Diary,_

_This starting of my new and first diary! Today, Mr. Iruka suggested to us to write a diary everyday. He said it's good as we can tell out how we feel and no one is going to read it! Hehehe.. But I think it is boring to write 'Dear Diary' on every entry as everyone out there who kept a diary does the same.. So what can I do to make it more unique? Hmmm… I know I can put a person's name! I'll put my new friend's name. So from now on will be 'Dear Sasuke'! Isn't that nice? Then let's talk about my day at school. I finally talked to him! Sasuke is always sitting alone and never talk to anyone. I'm glad that I took the courage to talk to him. I feel that we'll be good friends! I feel kind of tired now.. Good night Sasuke!_

_Yours Truly,_

_NARUTO, 10 years old._

XXX

Sasuke stared and smiled bitterly at the page, "Stupid idiot… Why use my name for your little secrets?..."

XXX

-Tale of the Past-

The next day in the past after the little meeting.

Two kids were walking home from school. Sasuke is being his usual self while Naruto is chatting away.

"So, I ate-…" Naruto glared at a yawning Sasuke, "Are you listening to me?"

"Nope…" Sasuke replied.

"That's mean…. It's bad ya know. So listen!" Naruto pouted.

"… Fine fine.. I'll listen." Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Naruto jumped around and then spotted an ice cream stand, "Oh! Ice cream! Come! I'll treat!" He said, pulling Sasuke along.

"But I don't really like sweets…"

"Not an excuse!"

-End-

XXX

_Today: Sunny day again!_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Today was fun! After asking a lot of times, Sasuke finally agrees to go home with me! And I get to treat him to an ice cream. He said he doesn't like sweets but I think he ended up liking it. Isn't that great? But then, he is not a good listener. He won't listen to me about my yesterday's activity after I went home.. And he said it's boring! … Anyway, he is still willing to follow me around! Hehehe… Today when I come home, dad is home again… He is scary… I hate him… He always looked at me with eyes that seem hungry. I'm scared of him…_

_Yours Truly,_

_NARUTO, 10 years old_

XXX

Sasuke looked at the last line of the page, "….Naruto…"

-End of Chapter 1- The Beginning of the Page.-

* * *

This is my first attempt in writing a Naruto fan fic and the second attempt writing in Hope that is not too bad. This is just the beginning of the story. I hope that I'll receive some good reviews! So.. Please review! Please don't mind my grammar. I know it sucks but please bear with it! (Bows) Oh ya.. In between there is something about the past. To make it not some confusing, I'll put 'Tale of the past' at the beginning when it's talking about the past. Thank you.


	2. Promise Made, Promise Broken

**Koinu:** You are the first person who reviewed! Thanks! Thanks for liking the Dear Sasuke part too. Hehehe…

**chelsea-chee: **Good to hear that it's very original. I choose not to answer the question so stay tuned. Yeah.. This is a Sasuke X Naruto fic. I'll put that up in the summary later. Thanks for reviewing!

**Akri07: **Thanks for liking this fic. As for the question on whether is Naruto dead or not, I choose not to answer. Read it till the end and you'll know. For the question on the 'doesn't' It has something to do with Sasuke's feeling but I can't tell you know so.. read on. Thanks for reviewing! Btw, no need to say sorry for the rambling. I'm happy to read as long as it is something positive!. Hehe…

**Ilnov**: Yeah, he is a hyper little guy. Want to know what happened to him? Like I say, continue reading. Hehehehe… Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the some talented guy. Not me

* * *

**Lover's Diary Chapter 2- Promise made, Promise Broken**

Seated with his back on the book shelf for support, Sasuke read the pages of the diary without a stop. Next to his leg lay the diaries that he had read. The one that he is reading is the one written when Naruto was aged 12 on a page about the promise.

* * *

-A Tale of the Past-

Two young boys were seen playing beside a large lake.

"I'm bored!" Naruto said.

"Me too…" Sasuke agreed.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a while before an idea strikes him, "I know! Let's play hide and seek. I hide and you seek!"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. He quickly turned around closing his eyes and starts to count.

"1… 2….. 3….."

Not wasting any time, Naruto quickly ran towards another direction.

XXX

Naruto is still running after 5 minutes looking for the best place to hide.

"_Where should I hide?.. I know!"_ He turned to his left and quickly ran into a forest. _"I know just a place where he can find me but will take a while for him to figure out!"_ Naruto looked around and smiled when he spotted the place that he is looking for.

"Yosh! Let's hide."

XXX

"16…. 17… 18…. 19…. 20! I'm coming to look for you now!" Sasuke shouted out if Naruto is nearby to listen. He began to run around looking for his friend.

"Naruto! Where are you?"

Meanwhile at Naruto's place, he waited for a while but Sasuke still have not found him yet.

"He is so slow! I'm bored!" Suddenly his head perked up to a sound he heard outside and thought it was Sasuke. He quickly sat still and waited for him to enter but a voice spoke up and it does not belong to Sasuke.

Back to Sasuke, he is still having trouble looking for Naruto. Finally he stopped in defeat and shouted to an open space, "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" His voice echoed around but there is no sign of movement around him. No Naruto, no wind, nothing at all.

"_Think.. Think Sasuke. Where is he?"_

-Flash back-

"Come, Sasuke!" Naruto gestured Sasuke to follow him.

"What?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Without asking further, he obeyed Naruto and followed the blond. They entered the forest and walked straight. After a while, a wooden house could be seen. Naruto turned behind and looked at the worried Sasuke.

"We are here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is this house for?" Sasuke asked as he explored the area surrounding the house.

"Don't know. I found this for sometime and no one seems to come here. It seemed abandoned to me. Hehe…" Naruto smiled happily at Sasuke. "We can use it as our secret place. What do you think?"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto confusedly.

"Every best friend has a place where they will spend their time at and they called it secret place. So I've decided to make this our secret place! What do you think?"

-End of Flash Back-

"_Could he be hiding at the secret place?... Could be.. That is the place where I won't find first."_ Sasuke turned around and quickly ran towards the wooden house.

At Naruto's place.

"What is this damn kid doing here?" A rough voice said as he pulled Naruto up with one hand.

"Let go of me!" Naruto shouted furiously at the man. He kicked and punched but he was far to small to reach the man.

"Some kids playing around this place. We'll just keep him and sell him off. No one would look here." Another voice said.

"Good idea, we can get some money too."

Naruto was getting furious about all this talks on selling him off, "Let go of me, you bastards! You are not going to sell me off!" Suddenly a hand slapped him at his face.

"Still being so cheeky. You can't even hit me with that small fist of yours, so, shut up." The man who was holding Naruto passed Naruto to his partner. "Tie him and gag him up. He's noisy."

As the guy tied Naruto up, he glared intensely at the guy and then he gave up when he was dumped into a corner helplessly.

"_Sasuke… Please.. Save me…"_

XXX

Sasuke smiled when he saw the wooden house in sight.

"_Found you!"_

Then he stopped in his track looking at the house with a frown.

"_Why are there two shadows in the house?"_ Slowly, Sasuke crept towards the house quietly and peeked into the house through the window. He saw two rough looking men talking to each other. When his gaze fell upon a blond in the room, his eyes widen in shock.

"_Naruto… He is gagged and tied up! He is in danger. I must save him."_ Sasuke wanted to run into the house but even though being a young child, he still has some common sense. He refrained himself from running into the house and slowly crept away. When he was far enough away from the house, he ran as fast as he could.

"_I'll save you. Wait for me!"_

XXX

Naruto fell asleep after a while and woke up when he heard someone struggling around him.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked up and slowly the blurred image began to clear up and he saw the two men who caught him just now are tied up. Then he looked at the two people who saved him.

"Naruto!" Iruka quickly ran over to Naruto and untied him.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Naruto pulled off the gag and nodded. "Yeah.. I'm alright. Thanks for saving me…."

Iruka smiled, "You are not supposed to thank us. We just helped. It was Sasuke who told us that you were caught so we came."

"Really? Where is he?" Naruto looked around for Sasuke.

"He's outside." Kakashi replied.

Naruto quickly ran out before Iruka could stop him. When he saw Sasuke outside, he ran and hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me!" Sasuke did not answer Naruto. Naruto pulled off and looked at Sasuke. He saw Sasuke's eyes are now brimming with tears.

"Sasuke…"

"Idiot.. Do you know how much I worried about you?" Sasuke scolded.

"I'm sorry…." Naruto said lowering his head.

"….. Promise me…" Sasuke whispered softly but is audible to Naruto.

"Huh? Promise you?" Naruto tilted his head aside.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me anymore…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised at first but then his expression softens up and smiled.

"I promise! Let's do the usual bond sealing thing!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"We promise never to leave each other anymore or the liar will suffer a bad end!" They hooked their last finger together and shook it three times.

-End-

* * *

XXX

_Today: Sunny day and then cloudy! _

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Today was very scary… When I was playing with Sasuke hide and seek, I was caught by some bad guys. Luckily Sasuke is smart. He saved me! We even promised each other never to leave each other's side anymore. Whoever who breaks the promise will suffer a bad end! I also promised myself to protect him since he protected me! When we are going home, Mr. Iruka lectured us about playing alone away from the adult's supervision but I don't mind anything at all. I'm sure that Sasuke will protect me! But I'm still very grateful that the teachers came as soon as possible. Thank you for protecting me! Just now father was very angry when I came home today. He slapped me and scolded me for coming home late. I'm getting more and more afraid of him but I can't tell anyone. Who can help me?_

_NARUTO, 12 years old_

XXX

"…. Why didn't you come to me? Naruto…." Sasuke said as he hugged the book to his chest.

XXX

* * *

-A Tale of the Past-

A 13 year old raven haired boy could be seen running across the street amidst the rain.

_Flash back_

"He is leaving with his father today." Mr. Iruka said.

_End of flash back_

_Another flash back_

A young boy who was holding a ball looked at him, "Naruto? I hear from my mother that he and his father are moving to some other place today."

_End of flash back_

"These are all just lies… He promised me.. He is probably still smiling and playing around in his house." Sasuke said to himself.

He made a sharp to the left at the corner and ran straight until he saw Naruto's house. He quickly went up to the door and knocked hard, not caring whether he gets scolded by Naruto's father or not. All he cares at the moment is to find the blond in the house. His effort was in vain.

Sasuke slowly rested his hand on the door knob and turn it. Those tears that was threatening to fall a minute ago was falling freely down his cheek the moment he saw the emptiness of the house.

"Why… WHY DID YOU LEAVE? I THOUGHT WE MADE A PROMISE NEVER TO LEAVE ME ANYMORE?" Sasuke screamed out to the empty house. His voice echoed through but that is the only sound that replied him.

"Why….? Why did you leave without telling me or even say a good bye?..." Sasuke muttered softly and fell down to his knees. "I hate you… I hate you, Naruto.."

-End-

* * *

XXX

Sasuke was waken up by the sound of knocking from the door. He looked around for a while before he finally noticed that he fell asleep while reading the diaries.

"_I dreamt of that day…"_ Another knock on the door broke Sasuke out of his own world.

"Yeah? Come in."

The door creaked opened slightly and Sakura pokes her head out.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out softly.

Sasuke looked up, "Yeah?"

"We brought you food. Do you want to take a break from packing?"

Sasuke looked at the book on his lap for a while before leaving it on the floor without closing it. He stood up and walked towards the door, "Sure."

Sasuke left the room and went down stairs with Sakura. The diary that was lying on the floor was opened to a certain page.

XXX

_Today: Rainy day…_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I left the house and everyone… and Sasuke… I didn't even tell him that I'm leaving or bid a good bye. Father won't let me do that…He just woke me up in the middle of the night and say that we are moving out and he won't allow me to tell anyone… Why is he being so secretive? Even when I'm just here for an hour already, I'm beginning to hate this place. This place is like a slum… The house is so gloomy and dirty. Father ordered me to stay in my own room quietly and don't come out till he calls. Just now when I was helping father to buy a pack of cigarette at the store across the street, all those people are looking at me with those scary eyes…Just like father. I wanted to escape from here but I'm afraid of leaving here too… What should I do? I broke a promise too… I promised Sasuke that I'll never leave him anymore but I'm already so far away now… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Sasuke… I can't even bid you a farewell…_

_Naruto, 13 years old._

-End of Chapter 2- Promise Made, Promise Broken-

* * *

There you have it.. The second chapter. I had checked it for any mistakes but if there is, please bear with me… It's kind of late here. Don't mind about my grammar please because I know it's not that good. Oh ya.. This story is an AU story.. So it's a normal world like ours.. Hope that you'll like this chapter and the part breaker is not too confusing. Thanks to those who had reviewed and once again here. Please review! It'll get me fired up to continue to the next chapter!


	3. Innocence Destroyed

**Cherry Jade, Akri07, full-metal-sousuke, SetoKaibaLover111, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha,**

**Idioten, FMA-lover16, XxXinukaiXxX, darksone, Ayamekashi, Kadien- Thanks for liking this fic and for the support. Thanks for reviewing too. It is my joy when I read positive reviews!

* * *

**

Once again, I want to say sorry for putting this fic in the wrong section. Sorry.

I left this out but the ones in _italics_ are for thought. I think most of you know. Right? Hehe...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Never dreamt that it belongs to me.

* * *

**Lover's Diary Chapter 3- Innocence Destroyed**

_Today: Sunny day_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm starting at a new school here. I wonder how it will be. Are those people friendly? It's been a few days since I've come here. The only day where I stepped out from my house is when father brought me to the school to finish up my enrollment registration. The people I've met along the way looked at me weirdly like I'm some kind of weird human… I don't know whether I can live through this? I really need Sasuke…_

_Naruto, 13 years old._

XXX

* * *

-A Tale of the Past-

"Class, today we got a new student here." The teacher said out loud. Then she turned her head towards the door and gestured Naruto to enter. He entered in a white tee with a black pant and a backpack clinging on his left shoulder.

"Hello." Naruto greeted the class. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you all!" As expected from Naruto the moment he stepped into the school that gave an unfriendly aura, no response was given to him. He smiled stupidly and looked at the teacher, waiting for her to tell him what he should do next.

"What are you waiting for? Go and get a seat somewhere." The teacher said coldly before sitting down and starts doing her own work. Naruto stared at her for a moment before he went behind.

Right behind the classroom, a red haired boy was staring lazily at the blue sky outside. He was wondering when he can get out from this boring class. After all, the teacher never teaches them anything. Well, she is not the only one. The rest of the teachers never teach them anything. All of them basically gave up on the school. No use teaching students who would not listen and make good use of what they teach. Sometimes he wondered why his sister forced him to come to school every school day.

"_Another boring day…"_ Sadly or maybe luckily for Gaara, probably his days would not be as dull as usual as the blond approached him.

"May I sit here?"

-End-

* * *

XXX

_Today: Cloudy in the morning and sunny at noon._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Today is my first day there. The atmosphere is so different from my old place. The teachers are… well… So ignorant… I wonder does the word ignorant is suitable to describe them. They just looked like they don't care about the students anymore. Now I'm starting to miss Mr. Iruka and Mr, Kakashi. Though Mr. Iruka is a bit naggy and Mr. Kakashi is dull but they care for their students. Well… Enough of sad stuff, I've met a new friend. His name is Gaara. He seemed to be kind of cool but he still answers my question whenever I ask him something. I was with him the whole day today at school. He kind of like guided me throughout the school. Our schedules are nearly the same which makes it even better. Hehehe…Things went fine for the rest of the day until the moment I came home. I found father in my room… He was looking for something and I saw him took out my contact book. I went in and asked him why is he looking for it but he just walked past me. Then he went downstairs and headed straight to the fireplace and threw the book into the fire. I tried to stop him but he slapped me hard and said that I can just forget about the past. Everything seems hopeless suddenly… My only contact with Sasuke is gone… I wanted to call him today… I'm stupid… I can't even remember his number and I call myself his best friend? After all… I never really did need to call him… He is just a block away from my old house…I wonder is he angry? I didn't say anything or called him… I bet he is... I'm sorry…_

_Naruto, 13 years old._

XXX

Sasuke gripped the book hard, "….So that's why he never contacted me even once…" He stared at the page, noticing some dried droplets of water on it. Some even smeared the ink. "He was crying alone at that time and all I did is hating him… Hating him for breaking the promise..."

Sasuke rested his head on the shelf and closed his eyes, _"I'm the stupid one after all…"_

XXX

_Today: Cloudy day._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I though everything would be smooth if I stay out of trouble but seems like trouble is looking for me. I was walking alone to the next class and someone suddenly pulled me into the toilet. Then they started to corner me up. I was scared. I wanted to run away but I can't. They were pinning me down and unzipping my pant. Only then I noticed how powerless I am. No matter how much I screamed, they wouldn't stop and no one tried to help. I called out to Sasuke but it's useless, he can never hear me. Luckily Gaara got worried when I didn't show up for class and came looking for me. Only by staying near Gaara, I can be safe… What am I suppose to do? Am I able to protect my innocence?_

_Naruto. 13 years old._

XXX

_Today: Cloudy_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It happened again. I managed to escape and run off before they caught up with me. Do I have to hide everyday from them? I might not be as lucky as always. Then Gaara suggested that I take martial art classes. I said I can't because I knew my father won't allow that. _

_After school is over, I hang out with Gaara. Father was angry when I came home late. He slapped me again. He said I should just come home after school and not go elsewhere. I'm starting to feel caged up… Losing all my freedom. Sasuke, can you hear me? I need you to save me…_

_Naruto, 13 years old._

XXX

* * *

-A Tale of the Past-

Naruto threw his back pack on the bed the moment he reached home. He then proceeds downstairs to the kitchen to make lunch for himself.

"Let see… What do we have here?" He opened the cupboard and found it empty. "Nothing?" Naruto touched his stomach as it growled in hunger, "Man.. I need to find something before I die of hunger…" He went to another cupboard and opened it, finding the last cup of ramen, "Found it! I knew it was somewhere in here."

He happily opened his cup of ramen and poured hot water into it. Then he set it aside; patiently waiting for it to cook. Naruto looked at the clock as it ticks away for the last one minute.

"Okay! It's done." He turned around to grab his cup of ramen but was interrupted but the sound of door opening in front. _"Father?"_

"Naruto? Where are you? Come out now!" His father called out from the living room.

Naruto instantly forgets about him lunch and head out. He is afraid his father as his father expects him to obey him completely. If Naruto is a second slow, who knows how hard he will hit him this time.

"Yes, father?"

His father eyed him from top to toe. Naruto was shuddered by his look. Somehow the way his father looked at him gave him some sense of déjà vu. _"Please… Don't let things be bad…"_ Unconsciously, he swallowed his saliva down his throat. Time seems to tick slower when his father kept silent.

Slowly, his father's unsmiling mouth curved into a smirk causing a sense of fear to creep into Naruto's heart.

"Follow me." His father said in monotone.

After locking the doors, he quickly went onto the car where his father was waiting for him. During the whole ride, the car was in a completely silent atmosphere except for the sound of cars from the outside and once, human's laughter as they pass by the park. He was staring with envy at them.

"_I wonder… How long was it the last time I laughed till heart content? …"_ Suddenly a young Sasuke's face pops out in his mind. _"Sasuke…"_

"Get out from the car." This sentence by his father broke him out from his own little world. Just like a reflex, he quickly scrambled out from the car. Naruto looked around the place. His father's car was parked besides a tall building called Kir.

"_This place looked even worse than my neighborhood…"_

"What are you dawdling about? Come here fast." His father said. Naruto looked up and say his father is already at the entrance of Kir. He went over and followed his father silently from behind. Despite the area of the building is in, the interior of the building was made out of the finest item that creates a luxurious feeling.

As they made their way into the lift, Naruto felt many eyes were strained on him; making him uncomfortable. He let out breathe of relief as soon as he entered the lift. His father looked at him for a moment before looking at the door of the lift again. They never exchange any words as the lift made its way up the building. Naruto never question his father nor his father made any attempt to explain anything to him. The silent was finally broken when they reached the top floor with a 'ding' to announce it.

Still, Naruto's father remained silent as he made his way out with Naruto following him behind. Slowly, with each step he takes, he began to wonder why his father brought him here.

"I have brought my son here." Naruto's father said to a lady who seemed to be a secretary. She nodded at him with a glance and pressed the intercom.

"Sir, Mr. Uzumaki is here with his son."

"Let them in." A voice replied through the intercom.

The lady stood up and went to the door. She opened it and moved aside. Then she politely gestured them to enter but still, she never smiled.

Naruto entered the room with his father. He found himself staring at the full view of the night light of the city.

"_It's… It's beautiful…"_

"Greet Lord Orochimaru, Naruto." His father said, snapping Naruto out from his trance. He looked at the person seated at the desk in front of him.

He bowed a little and greeted, "Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru stood up and walked towards Naruto who is bowing, "Look up, boy."

Naruto looked up and placed his blue eyes on the snake alike man. He felt as if the man is inspecting him every inch of his body through his eyes. Slowly, the fear that he felt at home returned to him. He wanted to run away but as if the man curled his snake body on him, making him unable to move away.

"Not bad… How old is he?"

"15 this year." Naruto's father replied.

"Underage.. But I can handle it. Many customers are looking for young boys. I'll accept him. He'll start working here at night from tomorrow onwards." Orochimaru said to Naruto's father with his gaze still on Naruto.

"That's good news to me." Naruto's father said with a smile, "Then I'll leave him here at the moment." Orochimaru waved his hand as a sign for Naruto's father to leave the room.

Naruto turned behind quickly when his father hurried out the door, "Father?" He wanted to run out from the room, following his father who betrayed him but he felt a hand on his waist pulling him back.

"Not so fast, Na-ru-to-san…." Orochimaru said at his ear. Naruto swallowed his saliva again.

"Shall I teach you some skill in pleasuring people?" Orochimaru said as he pushed Naruto onto the couch beside them, pinning him down with his body. "You'll need it…"

"No… Stop…" Naruto cried out. He started to defend himself the way he always did but Orochimaru sensed it.

"If I were you, I won't do it… Your father will just get trashed or probably end up dead somewhere in the cold." At that moment, Naruto stopped and began to surrender.

"Good… What a good child... Still protecting the father who betrayed him…" Orochimaru said with a smirk. He slowly snake his hand down Naruto's pant and unzipped it; pulling it off.

Naruto cried all the way as he was violated by him. This time, no one can hear nor save him.

-End-

-End of Chapter 3- Innocence Destroyed.-

* * *

Finally done with chapter 3. Hope that you'll like it and enjoy it as much as you did for the first two. To make you all not so confused, Naruto's father did not sell Naruto off but made him work for Orochimaru. So something like a job interview but in a bad way…. I see many people liked the 'Dear Sasuke' part in the diary, that's a good thing to hear. I suddenly thought of it and decided to use it because I think it's cute too. Okay, I need to rush off so I hope there is no mistake in the grammar and the spelling. So, enjoy and leave me lotsa reviews! Thanks!


	4. Old bonds broken, New bonds formed

**chelsea-chee** : Glad to hear that. Thanks for reviewing.

**moonlitStarDestiny** : Thanks for reviewing!

**kingdomhearts222**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Still Forgotten**: Thanks for reviewing… Well… You are not making me feel bad. I enjoyed reading your review too! I used it before.. Using another name for the Dear Diary… Though the person's name that I used is not real… Hehe... Sasuke's POVs will appear more in later chapters and in the plot that I thought off, Sakura is in it more. Thanks for your compliment. I'm glad that you like it too… Thanks for spending your time reviewing!

**jordan**: Thanks for the compliment and the review!

**cherryd22**: Thanks for loving it and the review!

**ryujisensei31**: Hope that you'll understand this story more and I think after this chapter, you'll know what job Naruto is starting. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alchemist Neko-chan**: There you go! I updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**wally's girlfriend**: Thanks for the compliment and the review! Glad to hear that it drew your attention. About the Naruto's condition, I choose not to answer it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If Naruto were to belong to me... I'll not sit here and type fan fic anymore... Just joking!

* * *

**Lover's Diary Chapter 4- Old bonds broken, New bonds formed.**

"Damn!" Sasuke flung the book across the room out of anger; hitting the wall hard and fell down. Slowly, hot tears flows down his cheek. His glassy eyes stared at the empty wall without blinking.

XXX

Five minutes ago.

"_Blood?"_ Sasuke widen eyes stared at the bloodied entry of Naruto's diary. "Why…" He shifted his eyes away from the blood and started to concentrate on the words.

_Today: Sunny… but rainy too…_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I wanted to hate father but I couldn't bring myself into doing it. He's my only relative after mom died… But that doesn't erase the fact that he betrayed me. The moment he left me there, I lost everything that I could hold to. My hope crashes down. I can't disobey him. I can't say no to this job. I can't run away even when Orochimaru raped me. I wonder when this nightmare will be over. I guess the only way to end it is by slicing the vein... My vein of life…_

_Naruto._

XXX

"Why does he have to go through this?" Sasuke said silently. "Why…" Slowly, Sasuke stood up and went towards the book that he threw away a minute ago. He knew that if he goes on reading the diaries, he might break down but he would not stop.

"_I won't let you suffer alone… I need to know… Everything"_ Sasuke picked up the book and went to the bed to sit. He turned to the next entry to continue reading those suppressed voices of Naruto.

XXX

_Today: Cloudy._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_My life seemed a little to strong. I survived. Father found me and quickly sent me to the hospital. I stayed there for 3 days before they discharge me. The moment I reached home, father starts to beat me up but this time, he refrained from hitting my face. _

_I'm starting to work from tonight onwards. Of course, I'm going to school too. I had to lie to Gaara that day when he called me because I can't let him know about my job and my suicide attempt. _

_I feel dirty, even when I have not start the job. I hope by the end of everything, I'll not change. I want to go back… Go back to the place where Sasuke would be. I want to go back to a place where I'll be safe._

_Naruto._

XXX

_Today: Sunny but cold at night_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's been a week since I've started working. Now I'm more used to it but I still vomited by the end of the day… Not to mention, Orochimaru is always asking for me. In just this week, I'm starting to reach my limit. I fell asleep few times in class. I think Gaara noticed but he never asked me. That's a relief. I don't want him to know. He is like a brother to me, a protective brother. I'm really glad to have known him. Really… Ever since I've started working, father seemed to have treated me better. I'm really happy but deep in my heart somewhere; I felt that there is a feeling of resentment. Am I really supposed to feel happy or dig that resentment out? Can you tell me? Sasuke_

_Naruto._

XXX

Naruto's diary a page in book 7: 16 years old.

_Today: Rainy_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I think I'm beginning to change. When I go to work, as if there is another me; me who is filled with lust and nothing more but just do my job. My eyes were cold, so emotionless that I couldn't believe that, that is my reflection in the mirror that I'm staring at. Is this the sign of me losing myself completely? Now that I'd thought about it, it's nearly a year since I've started working. Each and every night, those things repeated without a change except that Orochimaru has his eyes on another child but Sai is asking for me. He's Orochimaru's son. I guess I'm nothing more but a play toy to be tossed around…_

_  
Naruto._

XXX

* * *

-A Tale of the Past-

Naruto walked to school silently like how he did for the past 4 years. The moment he stepped into the school compound, his mask surfaced; creating another him. As he walked towards his class, he noticed that every one is straining their eyes on him but he proceed without caring as it's something usual to him until a hated face shows up in front of him.

"Rai.." Naruto hissed.

"Well well… Look who's here." Rai taunted Naruto. His follower chuckled. "How are you these days?"

"Fine, thank you. Now please step aside." Naruto said coldly.

"Gee… You shouldn't be so cold. Who knows that we might be your customers if you intended to do your job at school."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked with fear slowly creep up his heart. He tried his best to mask his fear.

"Oh… Are you sure you don't know? The whole school knows about your nightly job including your precious Gaara."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he paled. Rai slowly step closer to Naruto with a smirk.

"Who…" Naruto whispered.

"Well.. Someone did that obviously." Rai tilted Naruto's chin up. "Now let's do your job. Okay?" Rai snapped his finger and his follower hold onto Naruto's arm and pulled him into the toilet.

"Let me taste you. After all, you did that many times." Rai said as he unzipped Naruto's jacket. Naruto glared at him and tried to struggle free.

"No use, Naruto. I have you totally cornered now." This does not lessen down Naruto's struggle until Rai decided to use his weak point on him. "Your precious Gaara is probably too disgusted with you to even save you now."

Just like Rai has predicted, Naruto stopped struggle with his a pained look on his face. He smirked as he continued stripping Naruto down, piece by piece.

"You know… I'm already gentle with you as I did not tear your clothes." After stripping every piece, they pushed Naruto down and pinned his body. Naruto made no attempt to push them away. Each and every one of them entered and came in him. When it's over, they just left him there like rubbish; sore and battered. It took Naruto a while before he was able to stand up and put on his clothes. He stepped out from the toilet into an empty corridor.

"_Class seemed to have started…I guess I'll just skip school today."_ Naruto moved quietly down the corridor and quickly went out from the school compound before he was seen by anyone.

XXX

Gaara stared out the window. He wondered should he believe in what Rai had just told him about Naruto. He could not decide. It's true that the blond looked more tired now than he used to be when he first met him. He knew that the Naruto kept some secrets but he did not question him because everyone has their own secrets.

"_But a secret like this…"_ Gaara's gaze that never left the window somehow spotted a blond mop moving out the school compound quickly and silently. "Naruto…" He muttered softly. No one in the class heard or seen him leaving the room as they were too indulged in their own work including the teacher.

XXX

Naruto dragged his feet as he walked back to his home. When he reached home, he stared at the door and sighed.

"_I wonder is he home or not… Well forget about it. Hit me or whatever, it's already not my day."_ Naruto took a deep breath and opened the door with his keys.

The house was dead silent, giving signs that there is no one at home.

"_Phew… It seems like he's not at home…"_ He dumped his bag on the floor and proceeds to the kitchen for food but then he stopped in his tracks right at the kitchen entrance. He eyes widen in shock with his mouth opened in disbelief.

"Father?"

XXX

After passing by the park, Gaara is finally nearing Naruto's house which is after taking a long stroll. He wondered what he should say to Naruto.

"_Should I ask him about it?... I want to know the truth but…"_ Gaara was taken out from his thought by the sound of siren coming from Naruto's house area.

"_What is happening?"_ He ran fast towards Naruto's house and found an ambulance with a few police car parked in front. He pushed through busy body neighbors, trying to get closer to the house. On the way, he could hear pieces of what had happened.

"I heard the father was murdered." One lady said.

"Yeah, and he was found by his son who had come home by skipping school. Since the son is like that and the father was murdered. I doubt that they are even nice people." Another said.

Gaara nearly stopped to give that lady a lesson but he checking on Naruto now is more important. He was about to go straight into the house until a police officer stopped him.

"This is a restricted area. You are not allowed in here."

Gaara glared at the police officer but of course he did not budge.

"I'm a friend of Uzumaki Naruto. I need to see him now." Gaara said, intensifying the glare.

"But rules are rules. I can't permit that." The police said again, still not moving from his spot.

"I believe he needs someone to be with him now!" Gaara practically shouted at police man.

"I'm sor-.." The police man was cut by another voice.

"Let him in." A man said from the door.

"But sir, it's against the rules."

"I said let him in. I'll hold responsible if anything happens." The man said again and went back into the house.

"…. Very well. Enter but do not interfere with the investigation."

The police officer moved aside to let Gaara in and he entered straight into the house. It did not take him a while to spot the blond who is now seated on the couch. Gaara looked at Naruto's eyes that are dull, as if he is a living dead.

"Naruto…" Gaara said quietly as he slowly walked over to Naruto. Naruto turned his face and looked at Gaara but there is still no sign of life in him.

"Gaara…." Naruto muttered.

Gaara was about to walk over to Naruto until the same who let him entered who is also a detective interrupted him.

"Hey, kid. Are you his friend?" The detective asked.

"Yeah…" Gaara answered with his eyes still on Naruto.

"That's good to hear. At the moment, we can't find any living relative of that kid and we think it's not wise for him to stay here or send him to a shelter home in this condition. Could you bring him home with you?"

"Yeah." Gaara said without hesitating. He went over to Naruto and said, "Wait here.." Then he went and called his brother before going upstairs to packed Naruto's belongings.

After 20 minutes, Kankuro came and took them home. The ride home was quite. No one asked any question. Naruto remained the same way as he did when Gaara first came into him house about half an hour ago. When they reached his house, Gaara guided Naruto up to his room and leave the explanation for his sister to Kankuro.

He seated Naruto onto the bed and was about to leave to get some food for Naruto but was stopped when he feel a tug from behind.

"Don't… Don't go…." Naruto looked at Gaara with a pained expression. Gaara stared at him for a while and nodded. He went and sat beside Gaara. They were silent for the past few minute before Naruto spoke.

"I thought he loved me… That's what I use to lie to myself… But he betrayed me, sold me off to prostitution even when he was supposed to protect me. I told myself that it's going to be okay even when I was raped by those people…" Naruto said quietly. Gaara clenched his fist as anger seeps into him but he controlled it.

"Now… Where can I go? I have no one who I can call a family… No one…." He continued as tears began to roll down his cheek. Gaara's expression softens when he saw this. He quickly pulled Naruto into a hug.

"You are not alone… I'm here. I can be your brother. You were like a little brother to me… From the moment I met you till now and always." Gaara said.

Naruto looked up to Gaara and then lower his face, "But I'm not pure…. Even I am disgusted with myself…"

"That has nothing to do with it. I'll protect you from now on. You'll always be my precious little brother." Gaara said.

For the first time in 4 years, Naruto's smile finally reaches his heart.

-End-

* * *

XXX

_Today: Sunny_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Many things have happened these few days. Father died and Gaara took me back to his home. His family treated me well and Gaara thought of me as his brother. That is word made me feel the happiest since I came here a few years ago. Though he knew everything but he is not disgusted with me. That is already enough for me to stay alive. I had quitted from the job already. I never want to return to that place anymore. I heard that Father was probablymurdered because he stole someone's money… I'm not too sure about that. I don't know whether should I feel sad about father or feel relief. After all, he was the one who had changed my life to this way but I guess I'll mourn for him. He is still my father after all. _

_Naruto_

-End of Chapter 4 – Old bonds broken, New bonds formed.-

* * *

Greetings! Thanks for reviewing! Here is the new chapter. Hope you all will like it! And as usual, don't mind if there is any mistake. Kinda rushing too… Sai is in…. and I hope that the characters all are not too OOC. Gaara lived only with his sister and brother. Their parents are working away from home. Oh ya... Rai is a character created by me... Not in Naruto... That's all for now… I hope I didn't miss out anything… Till the next update. Please review! Adious….


	5. Broken Reunion

**KonOdoriko: **Thanks for liking it! Thanks for reviewing too… Keep tuned in!

**Alchemist Neko-chan**: Thanks for lurving it. Here is chapter 5 and thanks for the review!

**Sweet Revengeful Death: **Thanks for liking it! The chapter you are asking for is here! Thanks for reviewing!

**FoamyTheSquirrell: **Thanks for reviewing!

**xXFullmetal KitsuneXx: **Here is the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**wally's girlfriend: **Thanks for reading though you are not a fan for sad story… about the does and did thing.. I'll leave it unanswered but it has something to do with Sasuke's feeling. Thanks for reviewing!

**kingdomhearts222: **Yeah, Sai is the new team member. I'll let you hang on with that question at the moment. Thanks for reviewing!

**FullMetal8977: **Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing too!

**Emeralde**: New update here! Thanks for reviewing!

**Krystal Angel: **Thanks for loving it. Here is the new update and it should answer your question whether they will meet or not.. Hehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**XxXInukaiXxX: **Thanks for liking it! Hehehe… Sorry bout the mistakes I've made.. (bows) Thanks for reviewing too!

* * *

Words in _italics_ are for thoughts.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to me… not…!

* * *

**Lover's Diary Chapter 5- Broken Reunion.**

-A Tale of the Past-

The phone has been ringing for a few seconds before a groggy blond finally picked it up.

"Hello?"

XXX

The whole school was crowded with people in each and every corner as it was the school's festival. This has given a headache to a certain raven haired, who was being forced act in the class drama, Cinderella as the prince which has a comedy twist in it with a reluctant and cold prince and an emotionless Cinderella.

"Damn… Who wrote this script anyway…?" Sasuke asked after the first part.

"Don't complain, Sasuke. It was written this way to suit up with the character. You were way too cold to be the original prince." His girlfriend, Sakura answered him as she fixed up Sasuke's clothes.

"Whatever…"

"Hey, Sasuke. The next part is starting soon!" A voice shouted from the side.

"Okay…" Sasuke said as he made his way to the stage again.

The play is now at where Cinderella who was running away from the castle after the clock strikes 12 am. Sasuke was seated on the floor with a bored look.

"Go chase after her! She's the love of your life!" His friend said.

Sasuke stared at the direction where Cinderella ran off and then turned away, "No... I didn't say that she's the love of my life."

"What? But you were dancing so happily with her."

"… Do I look happy to you?" Sasuke said, twitching.

"Oh… I thought you do… But anyway.. The plot calls for it! Run after her and get the shoe!" His friend said and pulled Sasuke up. Sasuke then slowly and almost reluctantly went to the glass shoe there and picked it up.

He turned and looked at his friend, "There I picked it…"

"Sasuke! It's out of the script!" A voice shouted from the side of the stage but Sasuke could not care less. He exited the stage from the other side to get away from the director's nagging but just before the stage curtain close up, he swore he saw a familiar blond hair.

-End-

* * *

XXX

_Today: Sunny_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I finally met mother today. It's such a relief to know that someone whom I can call a family is still alive. She was living at the house where father and I abandoned. Now I finally understand why father had brought me away from here 5 years ago. It was to hide away from mother who was looking for me all the while. She cried non stop when I first appear at her doorstep this morning with Gaara. He came back here with me because he was worried that mother maybe someone like father but I guess his senses this time are wrong. After so long leaving this town, I went back to school to visit and check out everyone. I had to put on a disguise but it was fun though. Everyone still looked the same to me… including him. Finally I'm back.. I can meet you again, Sasuke…_

_Naruto_

XXX

* * *

-A Tale of the Past-

"Senior Sasuke! Your acting was amazing! We are so entertained by it and you looked so cool!" A group of junior girls who gathered in front of Sasuke exclaimed but Sasuke just gave them a simple, "Hn.." as the reply and looked away, leaving the girls a bit disappointed.

"I'm sure Sasuke is very grateful to hear it but he just don't know how express it." A voice said from behind. The girls turned around and saw Sakura.

"Really?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, he is a pretty blunt person but I'm sure that he's happy. Right, **Sasuke**?" Sakura said by pressing on Sasuke's name at the end. Sasuke glared at her and then looked at his junior fan girls with a smiled. His fans squealed in delight and then they bowed in unison.

"Thank you! We better get back to our class now since school is starting soon. See you around, Senior Sasuke!" They straighten up and smiled at Sasuke before running off back to their classroom.

Sasuke stared at his fan girls for a moment before he noticed someone's gaze on him. He looked at Sakura and then returned staring out the window before he was distracted by his fan girls.

"Sasuke. You ought to have more courtesy. They came all the way up here just to praise you." Sakura said.

"Hn…"

Sakura sighed and shook her head as it was Sasuke's usual reply all the time.

"Anyway, I'm getting back to my place. Remember to wait for me for lunch!" Sakura said cheerfully before she went to sit next to her best friend, Ino.

Their homeroom teacher came in after a while and as usual, Sasuke paid no attention to whatever he has to say not until a voice that is so familiar; so hard for him to forgot, pulls him out from his day dream.

"Hello. Name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

-End-

* * *

XXX

_Today: Windy but sunny_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Today I started schooling at Konoha. Gaara is with me too but he is in another class. How lucky, I'm in the same class as Sasuke. Now I must try my best to say sorry to him. I'll never give up, not till he hears those words. I swear…But it's hurts too… Sasuke glared at me all the time. He never talked to me and he moved away whenever I'm near him. I guessed that's what I deserved… I've broke the promise after all. I'm sure that he hates me…_

_Well… Another stuff, I'd talked to my old friends too and also Mr, Iruka plus Mr. Kakashi. Some of them were pretty mad because I left without a note but they decided to let it go. Mr. Iruka and Mr, Kakashi never changed. They still looked the same… I'm glad that everyone is all good and healty… Isn't it?_

_Naruto_

XXX

"Naruto… I'm sorry…" Sasuke stared at the diary solemnly. His thoughts wander back to the time where he pushed Naruto away harshly, hurting him without a thought.

XXX

* * *

-A Tale of the past-

It was a windy day and cloudy. No sun and cooling, definitely a nice day for Sasuke who was sitting and leaning his back on the body of his favorite tree. He leaned his head on the tree and slowly, he became lost in his thoughts.

"_Why did he return after so many years without a note? Now that he came back, but I'll still hate him. Hate him for breaking that promise of ours. I'll never forgive him… He could have at least contacted me…"_

Suddenly, someone called his name quietly and that broke him out from his thoughts.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and saw the person that he wanted to see but he did not want to see too. He ignored the person and stood up, leaving the place and Naruto there. With his back facing Naruto, he could not see those pained look on Naruto.

"Sasuke, I'll wait for you at the old place tonight at 7 pm. I won't leave, not until you listen to what I have to say. So please come!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke continued walking away from the place without a reply or anything.

XXX

It was raining heavily but yet all he could do is wait, wait under a small house for one person to come. Somehow deep in his heart, Naruto knew that it was in vain. Sasuke would never come because he hated him.

"_The sight of me now is already an eye sore for him… I bet I disgust him even more when he knows what I did all those years…"_ Naruto stared out at the rain for a while before moving out from the shelter to be under the cold pouring rain. He slowly made his way back to the streets with the rain masking his tears.

XXX

"Where do you want to go after this, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she clings onto her boy friend's arm.

"Anywhere would do…" Sasuke answered. He spends his day in his own little world wondering whether he should meet Naruto or not. Maybe he spends too much time thinking that when Sakura came over to ask him out on a date, he agreed unconsciously only to find himself regretted it but yet he did not make any attempt to cancel the date.

"Don't be like that! You are on a date here. Be more responding!" Sakura said with a small pout.

"Okay okay…. Let's just go back then since it's raining heavily here." Sasuke said tiredly.

"Then to your house!" Sakura said happily. She opened the umbrella and went under the rain before Sasuke could reply. Sasuke wanted to say no but then he gave up and joined Sakura under the umbrella.

As they walked back to Sasuke's house, Sakura kept talking despite the heavy rain while Sasuke stayed silent and only nodded as a response to Sakura.

"Ino liked-… Eh? Naruto?" Sakura said suddenly causing Sasuke perked up his head and looked at the direction she was looking at.

Sasuke was a little shocked at the sight he saw in front. Naruto was standing in front of his house fully drenched from head to toe. When he heard his name being called, Naruto turned his head and looked at them.

"Naruto, why are you waiting out here under the rain? You could get pneumonia from that!" Sakura said seriously as she and Sasuke walked closer to Naruto.

"Ah… Nothing much… I was waiting for a friend but he didn't show up… So I was walking home and passed by here." Naruto said with his head down.

"Oh…. Do you want to get in?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Erm.. No thanks.. I should be getting home I guess.."

"Oh.. Okay… Then see you at school tomorrow." Sakura smiled and began to walk into the house with Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke turned and felt his heart break into pieces when he saw Naruto's sad smile.

"Sorry to bother you both! I wish you and Sakura happy together… Sorry!" After he finished, Naruto turned around and ran off.

"What's with Naruto?" Sakura wondered to herself as she opened the door. "Let's get-… Sasuke? Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Sasuke felt warm tears making its way down his cheeks. "Wha…." Sasuke stared at the tears droplet on his hands and asked himself, why did he cry?

-End-

* * *

XXX

_Today: Rainy day…_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_He never showed up… I guess he cannot forgive me for what I did… I went and waited for him at his home and when he did come home, Sakura was beside him. Somehow I knew deep in my heart that they were lovers but I don't know why I keep denying it. I must admit, they looked good together too… Though it hurts, I finally able to say the word 'Sorry' to him… but it didn't ease my heart… Not even a little. Gaara kept asking me what happened to me since I came home all drenched in water but I ignored him. He is angry at me now. I feel bad about it but I don't want to talk to anyone at all right now. You know… I think I have finally realized something… I love Sasuke…I really do…_

_Naruto_

-End of Chapter 5- Broken Reunion-

Here is chapter 5! Hoped that you all enjoyed it and as usual, sorry if I made any mistake in spelling or grammar… I kind of figure the drama part off the Fruits Basket's manga that I've read… Hehe... Well.. Review please! I'll be very grateful!


	6. A link of a different chain

**Kidkun: **Sorry for making you hate him… Hehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Krystal** **Angel**: Awww… Don't be sad… Pwease…. Sorry for making you suffer but bear with it… Thanks for reviewing!

**Emeralde**: Don't cry! (Hands a hanky) Thanks for reviewing!

**Junsu**: Thanks for loving it and also for reviewing!

**xXFullmetal** **KitsuneXx**: Good to hear that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tsunade-Chan1**: Aww… Don't cry.. (Hands another hanky) Thanks for reviewing!

**kingdomhearts222**: Don't cry! (hands another hanky) Thanks for reviewing. Writing a story with Prince Sasuke? Hehe..

**sasuxnarucute**: (bows) Sorry for making you cry. (hands another hanky) Thanks fore reviewing!

**chelsea-chee**: Glad to hear that it's still good. Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**wally's** **girlfriend**: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing too!

**Alchemist** **Neko-chan**: Is anyone dying? Well… I wonder.. Anyway.. Thanks for reviewing!

**narutomania**: Glad to hear that it made into your favorite story list. Thanks for reviewing!

**Arimi** **Kinamoto**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Sunako** **Kanzaki**: An update is here. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!

**FullMetal8977**: Good thing Naruto has Gaara then… Sasuke will come around soon… Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's world would go haywire if I were to own this manga… So be grateful. Hehehe…

* * *

**Lover's Diary 6- A link of a different chain**

_Today: Cloudy_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I didn't go to school today because I caught flu and a fever. I guess it must because of the rain yesterday. Though I haven't made up with Gaara but he still stayed at home to take care of me since mother needs to go to work. I think he is still angry at me since he never really did talk to me… I guess my attitude yesterday hurt him a lot since he cared so much about me but not matter how sorry I am, I'll never tell Gaara about it. I've burdened him too much. It's about time I start to protect myself all alone…_

_Naruto_

XXX

It's been a few hours since Sasuke started to read Naruto's diaries and though now is nightfall; he made no attempt to stop to have a break or continue packing up the stuff. He just sat at the same place without any movement expect for his hand when he was flipping the page but deep in his heart, he started to blame himself for being so foolish to hurt someone who loved him so dearly.

XXX

* * *

-A Tale of the Past-

Gaara stared out the window without any concern of what the teacher was teaching in front. He was in a bad mood for three days since the day he ignored Naruto and the whole ignoring thing went on since Naruto made no attempt to say anything neither did he, himself made any attempt to start talking to Naruto.

He wanted to talk to Naruto because the blond looked so sad these few days and not to mention he came home all drenched that day and all this keeping quiet attitude of Naruto made things even worse.

"_Should I talk to him? I know that I shouldn't pry on him too much but his attitude is making his mother worried…"_

Gaara made a silent sigh just before the bell rang.

XXX

Life is never easy, especially when the person you wanted to meet after so long had turned into the person that you would like stay away from. Naruto peeked at Sasuke who was sitting by the side of the window. From Naruto point of view, Sasuke looked bored to him but a human can never read another human's mind. Maybe there is something behind those bored and cold exterior of Sasuke.

XXX

"… _He was absent for 3 days. I guessed he was sick from the rain… That idiot… He waited out under the rain for me even when I didn't show up. I wonder did I hurt him too much. No… He deserved it… I was hurt badly when he left me here all alone… … But why do I feel as if he does not deserve it? Why did I cry that day? This is driving me crazy…"_

Sasuke leaned back on his chair and looked around. When his eyes met Naruto's eyes, Naruto quickly looked back to the teacher.

"_Why does it pain me so much when I don't see the same person I knew from 5 years ago?"_

XXX

"Naruto.." Gaara called out softly and caused Naruto to look up from his locker.

"Gaara…"

"I need to talk to you. Follow me." Gaara said quietly and starts to walk away before Naruto could reply. Quietly, Naruto closed his locker and followed. They went to the quiet part of the school where people seldom go.

Gaara turned around and fixed his gaze on Naruto, "Naruto.."

"Huh… Yeah? What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"What is wrong with you these days?" Gaara asked quietly.

Naruto looked at Gaara with a troubled expression but he quickly shrugged it off and turned away from Gaara's gaze, "What do you mean by that? I'm not troubled. You are just imagining things." Then he turned and looked at Gaara who was still staring at him with the same gaze. This made Naruto flinched as Gaara only put on this look when he wanted answer from the question he asked.

"Errm… If there is nothing, I'll go back now since class the break is going to finish in a few minutes." Naruto turned and started to walk away but Gaara's hand pulled him back.

"Don't think of leaving without an explanation. What do you think you are doing, Naruto? You are worrying your mother for god sake. Since you came home all drenched that day, you were behaving like you did a few years ago." Naruto flinched at the word 'few years ago'. Gaara knew that Naruto does not want to remember about the past but he still wants to continue.

"I thought you'll be back like how I met you the first time by coming back here but it made no difference. You looked sad all the time that sometimes I doubt that bringing you back here is really a good choice or not. If I knew that you would remain the same, I would never have brought you back here. I would rather bring you somewhere else and let you have a new life!" Gaara said without a stop.

Naruto shook his head a bit and looked away. He wanted to pull away and ran off from Gaara but Gaara hold onto Naruto tightly.

"I…" Naruto looked at Gaara again when he heard Gaara spoke.

"I used to have a twin brother when mother was pregnant with me… But he somehow disappeared after a few months of pregnancy. There are no traces of him anywhere… Nothing at all… The doctor said that these cases happen sometimes when there is not enough nutrient supplied to the other baby… …. Somehow, when I met you that day, I felt that there is a bond; a special bond… It is as if my other half have returned…. " Gaara kept quiet.

"How did you know about your twin?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I heard it from my relative… For them, I'm cursed. Why did I have to survive while he died? Those questions played in my mind all the time… Slowly, I began to convince myself that I am cursed. My parents and siblings didn't really minded anything.. They treated me well and because of that… I feel even more and more guilty that I started to close off myself… I got into trouble at school and caused trouble even when I go out. I wanted to give up on me but yet they didn't. I kept going on with my rebellious way to the point I even got this tattoo." Gaara let go of Naruto and felt his tattoo.

"I wondered why I tattooed the word 'Ai' out of all the things…" Gaara trailed off sadly.

They were silent but Naruto broke it.

"Because you wanted it."

"Huh?" Gaara frowned.

"No matter how much you tried to push them away, you still need them. You loved them as much as they loved you…." Naruto said with a small smile.

Gaara looked at Naruto with a surprised expression and then he smiled.

"I guess you are right…"

Then the silent atmosphere returned again. Naruto finally made up his mind to tell Gaara everything. He does not want to hurt Gaara anymore because he knew that Gaara truly cares for him.

XXX

"Let's get back then…" Naruto said with a smile and stood up. Then he turned back and held out his hand to pull Gaara up. Gaara stared at his hand for a moment and took it.

"We are in trouble! We missed one whole period!" Naruto said with a panicked expression and started walking away fast.

"Naruto…" Gaara called softly causing Naruto to stop and turned around.

"Hmm? What?"

"You are not a burden for me… I'm glad if I'm able to play the part of a brother for you… and you are you. Not a substitute for my brother. Stay that way and don't ever change…"

Naruto stared at Gaara without an expression and then he gave out a big smile.

"Em!"

-End-

* * *

_Today: Sunny._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I've told Gaara everything, all those things that happened between me and Sasuke. Though he was a bit enraged by the fact that Sasuke did not show up that day but he promised me not to do anything. Even though things between me and Sasuke won't change much but I feel much better after telling Gaara everything. He really made me feel as if I really had a big brother where he would protect me… He did say sorry just now for getting angry at me and forced me to tell everything out when he wasn't supposed to… But I don't blame him. In fact, I'm glad that he is willing to listen since he doesn't look like the kind of person who would listen. Hehehe… However I did left out a thing… He doesn't know about my feelings for Sasuke…_

_Naruto_

-End of Chapter 6- A link of a different chain.-

* * *

New chapter! Not much on Sasuke since this part just focused on Naruto and Gaara. There will be more on the next chapter or so.. I think so. Usual stuff, hoped you enjoyed it and please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. (bows) I bet I should do explanation here on something..

The part where Sasuke said it pained him when he doesn't see the same person he knew from 5 years ago. It shows that he noticed that Naruto changed though he masked it off and Naruto thought that no one would notice that… But his resentment towards Naruto made him ignored it. That's all.. See ya! Review please!


	7. Frustration

**Sunako Kanzaki: **Thanks for reviewing!

**wally's girlfriend: **You are welcome.. I wonder what will happened at the ending.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Iasha: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Emeralde: **You are welcome. Thanks for loving this fic and for reviewing too.

**Random-Sadness: **Thanks for loving this fic and thanks for reviewing!

**Mimi: **No problem! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tsunade-Chan1: **Good to hear that! Thanks for reviewing!

**darksone: **Thanks for the good luck and no worries. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alchemist Neko-chan: **Iwonder… Heheh… Thanks for reviewing!

**chelsea-chee: **Yeah. Everyone feels better that way, isn't it? I'm not tired of hearing people saying that they love this story because it made me happier. Updated here. Thanks for reviewing!

**sasuxnarucute: **So you didn't cry? Hehe.. Never mind.. You can keep the hankie…. Hahaha.. Thanks for reviewing

**Crystal Butterfly: **Updated already! Thanks for reviewing!

**xXFullmetal Kitsune Xx: **Sooner or later Gaara is bound to know.. Hehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cinni The Phycotic: **Glad to hear that you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**ryujisensei31: **Seems like I'm helping Sasuke making enemies… (not really). Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**evilgoddess1990: **Thanks for loving it and for reviewing too… Hehe

**wingedspiral: **Glad to hear that it's good. Here is a new update. Thanks for reviewing.

**Purrr: **(hands a hankie) There you have it… I've updated. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I would have weird pairings in Naruto if it does belong to me and no longer considered a shonen manga but……

* * *

**Lover's Diary 7- Frustration**

-A tale of the past-

"_Should I apologize to him…?... Maybe not… But…" _Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked suddenly and startled Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked around dazedly. The class was over and nearly everyone already out for the break. There is no sight of Naruto anywhere.

"You were sighing the whole time and seemed daze. Did something happen?" Sakura asked again.

"Oh… Nothing much…" Sasuke stood up and started to clear his stuff. After he was done, Sakura hooked her arm around Sasuke's one.

"Let's go then!" Sakura said happily after all, this was what she dreamt from a long time ago; that is to be able to walk around school with her boy friend like this.

Still, Sasuke could not seem to concentrate at his girl friend, instead he found his eyes wandering around as if looking for someone. Just like a sense, he turned his head and saw Naruto at his locker.

Sasuke stopped and looked down, _"Should I…? But he did fall sick because of me… But he was the one who set up the meeting… …" _He looked up again and saw Gaara near Naruto. Gaara was telling Naruto something but he could not make out what he was saying as Sasuke was a bit too far from them. Then he saw Gaara went away with Naruto following him from behind. _"What is their relationship…?"_

"Sasuke? Hello? Sasuke?" Sasuke shook her hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You have been dazing out a lot.." Sakura said worriedly.

"Huh? Ah… Nothing. I'm fine." Sasuke said and continued walking.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked again, following Sasuke.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a hurt expression but she quickly shrugged it off. "Okay…"

XXX

After the break ended, Sasuke got back to the class with Sakura but yet there was no sight of Naruto not until the end of the period. He noticed Naruto looked happier than he did just now making Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy.

"_Wait a minute… Did I just felt jealous? No… That can't be… I'm with Sakura… Erm… I can't be gay right?... No way…"_ He paid no attention to the teacher in front while he continued having inner turmoil in his heart.

"Mr. Uchiha. Read the next line." The teacher called but Sasuke paid no attention.

"Mr. Uchiha?" Still there is not response from the raven head made the teacher impatient with him, "Mr. Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up suddenly and said furiously, "What?" Though this had shocked the teacher a little but she acted as if she was not intimidated by it. She just kept quiet and stared at him. Sasuke finally realized who called him and looked up.

"_Oh… Shit…"_

"Sasuke, page 30 line 8." Sakura whispered softly.

Sasuke stood up as he takes the book up and started reading. When he was done, the teacher turned back in front and said, "Don't let me catch you spacing out again, Mr. Uchiha."

Some of his classmates snickered at him but the freezes up when Sasuke glared at them. Then Sasuke sat down and peered at Naruto direction unconsciously and found Naruto staring at him again but he quickly looked away.

"_What's wrong with him? …… More importantly… What's wrong with me?..."_

XXX

After school ended, Sasuke walked out the class with Sakura and saw Naruto walking off with Gaara. He could see Naruto talking cheerily to Gaara while Gaara only nodded occasionally and somehow that gave a sense of déjà vu to him.

"_It… It's just like how he always talked to me in the past…"_

"What do you say that we go to the newly opened café…? Sasuke?" Sakura called.

Sasuke looked at with a confused expression, "Huh? What?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly, "Are you sure you are okay? You seemed to be having a lot to think recently…"

Suddenly Sasuke felt bad of having to worry Sakura, "Nah.. I'm okay.. Maybe I haven't been sleeping well these few days. Don't worry. I'll go home and take some rest now. Bye."

Sasuke went off just after saying bye without giving any chance to Sakura to say anything further. She just looked at his back till he disappeared around the corner with a worried look. Somehow she had a bad feeling about her relationship with Sasuke.

XXX

The next day, Sasuke came to school with a bad mood. Guess that is what results from a whole night lack of sleep. Somehow he seemed to be thinking a lot but in the end, nothing was solved.

"Hey.." Someone tapped his shoulder and called him. Sasuke turned around with an irritated expression.

"What?"

XXX

He eyed the raven hair boy the moment he stepped into school.

"_So… That's the one…"_ Gaara followed him silently from behind before tapping his shoulder lightly and said, "Hey…"

He could see that Sasuke was irritated when he turned around.

"What?" The boy's expression quickly turned into a shock when he saw who called him.

"Do you have a minute?"

XXX

Naruto was walking with Kiba to their class room before he caught the sight of Gaara talking to Sasuke. Then he saw them walking away towards the outside compound of the school building.

"_Gaara and Sasuke…"_ He was worried. Though he knew Gaara promised him not to do anything but he is still worried if anything should happen.

"Naruto?" Kiba called.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Kiba.

"Are you okay, man? You were spacing out. Wonder what's up with spacing out these days.. Sasuke spaced out in that witch's class and you spacing out anytime of the day…" Kiba said as he patted Naruto's back.

"_Sasuke…"_ Naruto looked down the floor worriedly and then smiled at Kiba, "Hey, I'll get back to you later. I've just remembered that I got something to do. See you in class!" He ran off towards the direction when Sasuke and Gaara left before Kiba could reply.

"Hey.. But class is starting in a minute…" The bell rang, "Okay.. It started… Well forget about it…" Kiba placed his arm behind his head and walked towards his classroom.

XXX

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"You were Naruto's best friend before he moved out from here?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah…. What does it has to do with you?" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"It does… When it concerns Naruto's happiness…" Gaara said quietly.

Somehow just after hearing that sentence from Gaara, Sasuke flared up.

"What does he mean to you?"

Gaara stared at Sasuke calmly, "What about you? What does he mean to you?"

Sasuke glared intensely at Gaara as if he wanted to punch him.

"Are…-"

Gaara cut in curtly before Sasuke could finish, "He's like a brother to me. He's the first person other than my family I wanted to protect. That's why… As long as I can do something for him, I'll do my best…" He trailed off.

Sasuke did not know how to reply him. He looked down with a puzzled expression.

"He always looked so sad. As if even when he is smiling, there are invisible tears flowing down his cheek." Gaara said making Sasuke looked at him again.

"Sad?" Sasuke said with a frown.

Gaara continued, "Those past years that I've known him for so long, he always looked so sad. Those smile and laughter of his are nothing more than just mere tools masking his real expression."

"He did…?"

"Yes… Though I'm reluctant to say this… but I'm sure only you can save him."

"Save him? From?" Sasuke asked Gaara confusedly.

"What happened to him and all those things, I won't say a word till he tells you himself. That's all…. Bye." Gaara walked off, leaving a puzzled Sasuke behind.

XXX

Naruto ran off from Gaara and Sasuke after he saw Gaara walking towards his direction. He clearly heard the whole conversation between Gaara and Sasuke that he felt angry for his stupidity.

"_I'm such an idiot! Gaara was trying to help me and I suspected him…"_ Naruto mentally scolded himself. He was so in his own world that he did not noticed that Gaara was behind him.

"Hey.." Naruto jumped up in shock and turned around

"Gaara…"

"What are you doing here?" Gaara stared into his sapphire eyes.

"I.. uh… I…." Naruto looked away from Gaara's gaze, trying to think of an excuse.

"I guess you overheard everything."

Naruto gazed down the floor and nodded, "I'm ..-"

"Let's get going. We are late for class again." Gaara said as he walked off.

"Gaara." Naruto called.

Gaara just waved at him and continued walking off, "See you after school…"

Naruto stared at him for a while and sighed. Then he smiled, "Thanks…"

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards him; he quickly hided because he did not want to bump into him now.

-End-

* * *

XXX

_Today: Sunny and cloudy in the evening._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Today, I saw Gaara talking with Sasuke and they went off to the field behind the school building. I was worried that I followed them. Now to think back, I'm such an idiot. I should have trusted Gaara when he promised me not to do anything… Why didn't I trust him and followed them? He was only trying to help me and yet, here I am, suspecting him. Maybe it's time I should learn to trust people more before wanting them to trust me… I hope I can do it…Thanks for everything, Gaara... _

_Naruto_

-End of Chapter 7- Frustration-

* * *

There you have it. More on Sasuke's POVs too… I guess there will be more of it in the future chapters. On the next chapter, Itachi will be in it! Well, he's playing a role as a brother not a serial killer or anything maniac. There is lack of Naruto's diary this time because the whole thing happened around these few days.. Hehehe... The routine sentence! Hoped that you've enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review! Thanks!


	8. Half of a truth

**wally's girlfriend- **Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing too. Itachi is in!

**MitsuosConfessional**- Glad to hear that. I'll try my best in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**sasuxnarucute**- Thanks for reviewing!

**Tsunade-Chan1**- Good that you like the last chapter. Here's the new one. Thanks!

**Crystal** **Butterfly**- You are welcome! I won't so don't be mad at me! Thanks for reviewing!

**jordan**- A new fresh update! Come and see it! Hehhe.. Thanks!

**savelove**- Thanks for reviewing! Here is the new chapter!

**Alchemist** **Neko-chan**- New updates…. (dance around). Thanks for reviewing!

**evilgoddess1990**- I know you can't wait so I updated! See! (points down).Thanks for loving me. Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing too..

**Emeralde**- Friends.. I wonder. Read the next chapter now, then you'll know. Hehehe.. Thanks!

**chelsea-chee**- Good to hear that! Thanks for reviewing!

XXX

**Disclaimer: All manga in the world belongs to me! In my dreams…**

XXX

**Lover's Diary Chapter 8: Half of a truth is enough to reconcile a friendship.**

-A Tale of the past-

Sasuke went home without Sakura again. Though he knew that he had been ignoring Sakura for a whole day but he could not stop himself from thinking after he talked to Gaara.

It was a short walk back home since his house was not located very far from the school and not to mention, Sasuke really need to go home fast so that he would not be caught spacing out by anyone again. When he was about to reach his doorstep, Sasuke took out his keys and swiftly enters it and opened the door in a second and then closed it. As usual, he was greeted by an empty house but he could not care less about that at the moment. He went up to his room and slammed the door shut. Then he dumped his bag down and sat on the bed with a heavy feeling.

"_I… Why do I care so much about him? He meant nothing to me… That's what I thought but why can't I ignore him? I should loathe him for breaking the promise… There are some parts of me wanted to stop and listen to his explanation but another part of him just can't forgive him…Is he… really like what Gaara said? What do I see beyond that mask?..." _Sasuke lie down on his bed and stared at the white ceiling.

"_Should I…?"_ Sasuke was taken out from his little world by the sound of door downstairs.

"_He's back."_ Sasuke quickly changed out from his attire into a more comfortable one and went downstairs.

"Yo.. Bro." Sasuke greeted his brother and Itachi looked at him for a moment. They were in a stare competition but Sasuke gave up in the end as he just could not concentration like usual.

Sasuke shook his head with a sweat drop, "I give up." Itachi smirked.

"That's not like you. You would never give up normally." Itachi said as he went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Whatever…" Sasuke muttered and went over to the couch to sit down.

"You have no other vocabulary other than this as usual."

"Hn… Is not like you are any different…" Sasuke replied.

Itachi smirked, "So, is everything alright these days right?" Itachi asked

Sasuke nodded nonchalantly.

Since their mother and father divorced, none of them wanted to take care of them because they felt that it would burden their future life. That was the excuse they fabricated to push the responsibility away as what really burdened them was their future relationship. At that time, Sasuke was just 13 years old and Itachi, 19 years old. Itachi hated their parents so he decided to take up the rights to adopt Sasuke because he knew that Sasuke would not have a happy life if he followed either one of them. The adoption went well since their parents were happy to get rid of them. Until now, they still send them monthly allowance to support their daily life and kept the house for them. Though their lives were supported, Itachi hates to use the money sent by his parents and decided to work as a detective in a private agency. Due to his job, he only returns home once or twice a week just to check on Sasuke.

"Then, that's good." Then suddenly, they fall into a silent atmosphere. It was Itachi who broke it.

"Oh ya… I heard that your friend is back here again. Right?" Itachi asked.

"Who?" Sasuke frowned.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke froze when he heard that name. He wondered how his brother knew about Naruto.

"Yeah… How did you know about that?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know whether I told you this before but about 2 or 3 years ago, his mother approached me before, asking me to help her look for him." Itachi explained.

"Huh? His mother? I thought that she was dead. That's what he told me…" Sasuke said confusedly.

"Apparently, she was not dead. It seems like his father moved away from here that time just to hide Naruto away from her. Then there was a murder case a few months ago involving the Uzumaki family in the Slums town."

"Murder case?"

"Yeah, it seems like Mr. Uzumaki was murdered and Naruto found him. Through this case, I managed to contact the police station over there and got hold of his contact and then sent it to Naruto's mother.." Itachi ended and took a sip from his drink.

"And?" Sasuke enquired further.

"That's all. Our policy does not include send him back. We just need to look for Naruto for her." Itachi said seriously, "One thing I know though… I heard he was abused."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

"Abused?"

"Yeah.. I heard it started from when he was a kid. Naruto's mother tried to bring him away when she found out but his father took off with him before she could do anything. By the time she found them, he already ran off with Naruto again."

"_No… It can't be… I've known him for so long.. He always looked so happy... It can't be…"_ Sasuke's mind starts to reply all those times he shared with Naruto. He find himself still remembered Naruto's smile. Now only he noticed that there is still something behind those smile; hidden by a mere simple mask.

"_What have I been doing all these times…?"_

XXX

Naruto stared at the sky with tranquility, admiring the blue sky filled with white and pure clouds. The sun was hidden behind the cloud, giving him a shield from the bright light of the sun.

"_It's so quiet here… I wish that it would remain like this forever…"_ It's just after school. Gaara went out for some chores while Naruto decided to relax by the river side where he and Sasuke used to play together.

"_Wouldn't it be better if Sasuke were here with me…"_

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Naruto's head, making Naruto stood up quickly. Then he turned around and looked clearly who was the person.

Dark onyx eyes stared deeply into the blue ones just like in the past.

Naruto muttered his name in shock, "Sasuke…?"

"Hey…" Sasuke replied after a pause.

Naruto gave a small smile and greeted him back, "Hey…"

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded without hesitating. He sat down beside him and kept quiet.

Naruto wanted to strike up a conversation but then, he does not know what he should say.

"I..-"The two of them started at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment and Naruto gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry.. Start first!" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and said, "I'm sorry about that day… Sorry for not showing up and caused you fall sick…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a slightly widen eye, "No no.. It's not your fault.. Really…" They went back to silence again. Finally, Naruto mustered all his courage to say those words he wanted to say, "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke turned his head and looked at Naruto but he remained silent. He could see that Naruto was putting everything into his words so he chose not to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry… for leaving you and breaking the promise... All these time, since I came back, I've been trying to talk to you, to apologize to you. Finally I'm able to get this chance…" Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away and stood up. He walked further away from Naruto. Somehow he felt guilty for not giving any chance to Naruto to explain anything.

"I know it's my fault…" Naruto continued, "I wanted to call you the moment I reached there but father… He searched through my belongings and threw all those things that can connect me back to this town… Lastly, he burned the contact book that contained everyone's number including yours. How stupid right? I called myself your best friend and yet, I can't even remember your phone number…" Naruto trailed off, looking down the green grass.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Slowly, he walked over to him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called out softly.

Naruto looked up to him with a sad expression.

"I understand… I really do…" Sasuke stared into those sad blue eyes.

-End-

XXX

_Today: Sunny and windy_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Yes! Finally Sasuke forgave me. He was willing to listen to my explanation and came looking for me instead. This time, I'm able to apologize clearly to him. I guessed what Gaara had done helped me… I'm so glad… Thanks Gaara.. I must buy him something to thank him. I'm really glad… Geez… Why do I feel like crying? It is as if something that had lost from me a long time ago has returned to me… Somehow I hoped this moment of my life will stay stagnant forever…I don't know why… I feel afraid out of a sudden… As if, there is something that will come out suddenly and take away this happiness from me… Maybe I'm just being paranoid… Now my life seemed better, I should enjoy it. Yeah… I should… This should ease Mother and Gaara up… Another thing… I must try my best in build back the friendship between me and Sasuke…_

_Naruto._

XXX

Knock! Knock!

Sasuke's eyelid fluttered opened slowly. He fell asleep last night while reading the diary. The door knocked again. He glared at the door as if it could open with just his glare but he gave up. He stood up and went to the door and opened it, revealing Neji.

"Morning.." Neji greeted.

"Same to you…" Sasuke replied back coldly. "What is it?"

"Are you done packing?" Neji asked as he folded his hand.

"…. No… I got caught up with something…"

"It's okay… Naruto's mother said you can have that room to you as long as you want but don't die in there." Neji said.

"I know.. Don't worry…" Sasuke gave Neji a small smile.

"Good… I'm here to call you downstairs for a moment. The detective is here. They want to ask you a few questions." Neji said and then turned around; towards the stairs. Sasuke followed quietly from behind. When he reached downstairs, Naruto's mother was there with Gaara and Sakura was sitting beside Ino. Only they stayed around in Naruto's house. Sasuke went and sat beside Sakura and stared at the detective who was with his assistant.

"Shall we begin then?" The detective asked.

XXX

The questioning took them about an hour. After the detective said that it was over, Sasuke stood up and went back to Naruto's room without saying good bye or anything to the detective. Somehow, he hated him deeply in his heart. He went back to the bed after closing the door and picked up the diary again. Sasuke stared at the diary for a moment before sighing and then continued straining his eyes on Naruto's diary.

XXX

_Today: Windy and sunny._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's been a while since Sasuke and I reconciled. Though he was the same Sasuke I've known but he seemed much colder… I wonder did something happen? He used to talk about his family a lot but now, he seemed like he was trying to change the topic whenever I asked how is uncle and aunty doing.. Is there something I don't know? I want to know more about Sasuke but yet at the same time… I don't want him to know about my past too. I'm afraid that he would feel disgusted and leave me if he knew what happened… After all… I'm not clean... In fact, I felt that I'm so dirty that I couldn't stop myself from scrubbing my skin hard till it turns red…I hope nothing goes wrong…_

_Naruto_

XXX

_Today: Cloudy_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Do I really love him? I've been asking myself these questions…I don't know the answer but yet I find myself feeling hurt whenever I see him and Sakura together… Many times I tried to reason out with myself… Sasuke is a guy and so do I… I can't like him… I can't break them up… That will hurt Sakura a lot and probably lose my friendship with him too… Can anyone tell me what should I do to rid myself of these feelings? _

_Naruto_

XXX

-A tale of the past-

"I've been looking for you, Naruto." A voice said from behind causing Naruto to turn around. Sasuke copied him and turned his head too. He looked at the unfamiliar person in front him and frowned.

"Who is he? Do you know him, Naru..-?" Sasuke trailed off when he saw Naruto paled up with his eyes widen in shock, staring at the person who was walking towards them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called again but Naruto seemed like he could not hear him.

Finally, Naruto muttered in an audible voice but Sasuke caught it, "Sai…"

_Why things just doesn't end here…?_

-End-

-End of Chapter 8: Half of a truth is enough to reconcile a friendship-

There there there… Chapter 8! Itachi is a detective! Don't worry; he's no Sherlock Holmes style… It's up to your imagination… Hahaha… Now they finally got all those misunderstanding cleared up but that bad thing in life doesn't just end there. I wonder what will happen from now on.. You wonder too right? Review then. Hehehe…. I tried to use the fanfiction edit tools to draw the line that I usually placed at certain place of the fic but I don't know why.. It just wouldn't work today! So I gotta create my own line.. Sorry if it looked wierd.. Usual: Hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter again and sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Till the next chapter! Ja ne! Review please!


	9. Fears and Emotions

**Alchemist Neko-chan: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamer of the Shadowed Moon**: (hands a hankie) Aww.. Sorry for making you cry… Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**chelsea-chee**: Don't look at me. Look at my brain! Hahaha… Just joking. Complex ensues! What will happen next? Who am I asking this anyway…? Ahahah… Thanks for reviewing!

**kingdomhearts222**: Sai sai sai…. I don't feel like making Itachi bad. Hahaha.. Well.. I can't have Sasuke too miserable… Naruto's condition is already bad enough… Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**savelove**: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing too! There you have it, the next chapter.

**wally's girlfriend**: I wonder what happened to Naruto too! Keke.. Read on.. You'll know what happened to him. Sai and Sasuke are cousins? Meaning? Thanks for reviewing!

**ByakuganWeilder**: Chill! (hands a cup of water) Why is there a detective then…? I wonder… Read on! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Iasha**: O.o Freaky….. (turns to Sai) Be careful out there. You've made some enemies.

**MitsuosConfessional**: Sai maybe a good thing but he might be a bad thing.. I wonder. Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**sasuxnarucute**: Here you go! Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing.

**Jade**: (cries) Sorry for my suspense! Don't hate meeeeee…………… Thanks for reviewing!

**FireieGurl**: I wonder again.. What happened to Naruto? Don't know. Read on! Thanks liking this fic and for reviewing it too!

**Emeralde**: (big smile) Here is the new chappie! Thanks for reviewing...!

XXX

**Disclaimer:** Look at me and you'll see that I'm not the creator of Naruto. Hehehe…

XXX

**Lover's Diary Chapter 9- Fears and Emotions.**

_Today: Cloudy_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Why do things have to be this way? Just when I thought my life could go on like a normal person, everything just came crashing down. Though Sai promised me not to tell anything about what happened in Slums Town, I just can't feel safe about that secret. I know someday everything will be out but at the moment I wished to hold onto the secret of mine a little while longer… Away from everyone… from Sasuke…_

_Naruto_

XXX

"Naruto…." Sasuke was tracing his fingers on Naruto's picture. He really missed the blond, thinking how good if he could hug him in his arms now. Away from all his pain, all his past but he cannot do it now no matter how much he craved for it. Sasuke felt himself slowly sink down into the abyss of memories.

XXX

-A tale of the past-

On a one fine autumn day, Sasuke frowned. It was a usual expression for him though frowning was not supposed to be very cool but somehow his fan girls find it very cool when it's actually to show how much he hated his annoying fan girls but right now he's not frowning because of that.

"_Who is that Sai…? He showed up all of a sudden and talked as if he looked for Naruto for a long time… and Naruto's expression… He looked like he was so scared at that moment… Though Sai introduced himself as a friend from his school at Slums Town but I find myself unable to trust him. His smile looked so fake..."_

"Sasuke, let's go for a date today!" Sakura said happily.

"Sorry but I'm busy today…" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Despite giving up easily like she normally would, she continued with her plead.

"Come on! Please… It's been a long time since you hang out with me." Sakura tried putting on a pleading look that she knew Sasuke would have a hard time refusing it.

Sasuke stared at her before sighed in resignation.

"Okay okay…"

"Yay! Then see you after school." Sakura smiled and went back to her place.

Sakura sat through her classes with anticipation. It's been two weeks since she last went out on a date with Sasuke. When the last bell of the day rang, she squealed in joy in her heart as she packed up her stuff and went Sasuke's place. She saw Naruto was talking to Sasuke and felt her heart dropped. Her sixth sense told her that everything would not work out the way she wants.

"Hello, guys." Sakura said as she approached them with a smile.

Naruto turned and smiled at her greeting her back, "Hello, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke, "Shall we go now?"

Sasuke nodded, "Sure but Naruto needs to come with us."

"Huh?" Sakura thought she heard wrongly.

"Naruto needs to follow us. I promised him on ramen since I've lost to him in PE class…" Sasuke said.

"Oh… I see.. Okay…" Sakura said, trying to feign her sadness.

"Wait… Are you guys sure? You are going for a date and I'm disturbing you…" Naruto said.

"It's okay." Sakura said curtly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked again.

"Yeah…" She replied. Sakura did not want to agree on it but she was afraid that if she said no, Sasuke would dislike.

"Let's go then.." Sasuke grabbed his back and started walking off with Naruto following him. Sakura was following them from behind giving Naruto the feeling of guilt when he stole some glances on her while walking and saw sadness in her eyes. Sad and hurtful look.

"_Sakura…"_

XXX

"Sasuke, are you sure?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah.. Why?" Sasuke drank his soup with a low sipping sound. Sakura went off to the wash room.

"Come on Sasuke. How can you be so insensitive? You agreed on dating with your girlfriend and then you asked your friend to tag along like a big bright shining light bulb!" Naruto reasoned.

"A big bright shining what?" Sasuke frowned.

"A big bright shining light bulb! It means I'm very distracting between you both."

"Now only you know you are very distracting… Isn't it you are always a disturbance?" Sasuke said calmly as he placed down his bowl.

"No! I'm not and I mean now. Not some other time!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah…. I know… Besides, you just tag along for some ramen. I'm not asking you to stay for long."

"Good then!" Naruto smiled.

"I'm not some insensitive jerk like you say just now, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously with a happy smile making Sasuke smile at his stupid antics.

"She's coming back." Naruto whispered.

"What have you both been chatting?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much." Naruto replied her and then grabbed his bag. "I've just remembered that I need to look for Gaara now. See you at school tomorrow! And thanks for the ramen!" Naruto waved at them and rushed off.

XXX

"_Why do I feel this way? I should be happy for them right? After all, Sakura is his girl friend and they made a good pair too… but why do I feel as if I'm leaving something important behind that it made me feel regretted…"_

"Naruto…" A familiar voice called from behind causing Naruto to turn around and hissed the person's name.

"Sai…" Naruto glared at him as he walked closer.

"Such an intense glare… That's so unlike your dead eyes while you are in Slums Town." Sai said with a fake smile. He knew any word that could relate Naruto back to his past would make the blond soften down and Naruto reacted just like what he wanted.

Naruto's glare slowly changed into fear. Sai smirked and walked closer to him. He could see clearly Naruto's forlorn expression and his dull and dead eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto whispered painfully.

Sai did not reply him but instead he hugged him.

"You… I only wanted you all along…" Sai whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto did not flinched or tried to push him away. He was just like a broken doll, unable to do anything.

Sai pulled away and tried to kiss Naruto but this pulled up those unwanted memories from his mind causing Naruto to snap out from his trance.

"No… No… Stop! Stay away from me!" Naruto pushed Sai away as he slowly sink down the pavement. His body was shaking in fear as he cried.

"Stay away from me… Stop it…." Naruto whispered as he hugged himself and buried his face into his arms. "I don't want to do it anymore… Stop hurting me…"

Sai stared at Naruto silently. At that moment, he detested himself for bringing a person's fear.

"Naruto.. I.."

XXX

Gaara was walking home alone since Naruto went off for ramen with Sasuke. Though Naruto asked him to follow him but he refused because he still hated the raven head no matter what. In just a while, he regretted for not following Naruto.

XXX

Sai reached out his hand towards Naruto, "Naruto…"

"What is happening here?" A voice said from behind causing Sai to turn around. It was a young boy around their age with long black hair.

"Naruto?" The boy called. He went near Naruto kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked but Naruto did not reply him. His face was still buried in his arms. The boy turned his head to Sai to enquire what happened but Sai had already vanished from there.

"Naruto?" The boy called again. This time Naruto looked up and that shocked the boy. He never thought that a boy who hyper and sometimes stupid could have such a sad eyes.

"Neji…" Naruto whispered softly.

"What happened, Naruto?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked down as if he was thinking about something but then he shook his head. "Nothing… Nothing happen..."

"Are you sure?" Neji eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah…" Naruto stood up and smiled. "I'm okay. Thanks for worrying about me.. See you around." He walked off leaving a stunted Neji there.

"_I wonder what happened to him…"_

XXX

"I'm home." Gaara called out. He saw Naruto's shoes when he was coming in so he guessed that Naruto must have reached home but no one greeted him.

"_Could it be he is not home yet?"_ Gaara made his way up, passing by Naruto's mother's room. Just when he was about to enter his room, he heard a sob coming from Naruto's room.

"Naruto?" Gaara went near the room. He wanted to knock the door but with just a light touch, the door opened. He saw Naruto huddled down on the floor, crying.

"Naruto!" Gaara quickly went near Naruto kneeled beside him.

"What happened?"

Naruto looked up at Gaara with his tears filled eyes.

"Naruto?" Gaara could feel his heart dropped just by the sight of it.

"It won't stop… I can't erase it…" Naruto said as he sobbed.

"Erase what?" Gaara frowned.

"I can't stop thinking about the past. I can't erase those memories. I can't do anything… I can't protect myself… I kept remembering those people.. They pushed me down but yet I still can't do anything… I'm scared. I'm scared…." Naruto trailed off. Gaara hugged Naruto as he cried onto his shirt.

"_Naruto…"_

-End-

XXX

_Today: Sunny_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Today, after leaving Sasuke and Sakura. I bumped into Sai. He tried to kiss me and at that moment, those memories came rushing back that made me broke down. It's been half a year already but yet, I still can't forget everything. I can't erase it… I'm really weak. Gaara hugged onto me as I cried. I didn't want to do it because I had already caused Gaara enough of worries but that time I really needed someone. It just wouldn't stop haunting me. These days, a repeating nightmare would haunt me every night. I could see all my loved ones die and bloodied up as I stared at cried at them helplessly. I can't do a thing after all…_

_Naruto_

XXX

_Today: Cold and cloudy_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's nearing the end of autumn and a month since I've last seen Sai. It seemed like he disappeared away from my life. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal. I wonder what happened… I sensed something bad is going to happen if he does show up… I hope nothing goes wrong._

_Let's not talk about that. Something else.. Ah! I remembered what I want to talk about._

_When I was a kid, I used to think that Neji was a quiet and serious type of person since he never talked much but I guess I must change my view. He's a caring person. I heard he and Sasuke was on good terms after I left… I wonder did I step in between their friendship. I hoped not. Let me tell you what, Sasuke seemed more cheerful than he was when I first came back. I think it's a good sign._

_Naruto_

XXX

_Today: Nice autumn wind_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I was still worried about whether I broke off Sasuke and Neji's friendship. So I decided to ask Neji about it when we are alone. When everything is over, Neji was laughing at me. He said that he was busy with his project that he did not look for Sasuke for the past few months and not because of me. I'm so glad though it's embarrassing when he laughed but then, it was rare to see Neji laughing. I guess it's a good thing either way. I kind of laughed with him in the end. It was pretty stupid after all. _

_Sometimes, I wonder why do think so much… Anyway, no matter what I do, I hoped that I'll never cause anyone any sadness in the end…_

_Naruto._

XXX

-A Tale of the past-

In a silent winter night, only two people were seen in the quiet park away from the warmth of their homes.

"I hate you!" Sakura shouted causing the person in front of her flinched.

"Why did you come back? The relationship that I built so carefully with him is ruined by you!" She shouted again.

"But Sakura, I there is nothing between me and him other than as a friend." Naruto explained.

"You are lying! I can see that you like him. Do you know what happened to him after you left? He was so miserable. His parents divorced and you just had to leave him at that time."

"His parents divorced…?" Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Finally he understood the reason why Sasuke never talked about them anymore.

"He became so distant and cold. I tried so hard to open him up again and you the one who disappeared a few years ago came back and opened him up without much effort. Do you understand how I feel?" Sakura's tears were flowing down her cheek. Naruto kept quiet with guilt filling his heart. He knew that it was his fault after all.

"Why did you have to come back…? I can see from his eyes, I knew he liked you all along! Why are you destroying those happiness that I tried so hard to accumulate?" Sakura looked at Naruto with hatred as tears made their way down before turning on her heels and ran off leaving Naruto in the darkness of the night.

"_I'm sorry… I never meant for things to turn this way… I'm really sorry…"_

-End-

XXX

_Today: Snowy_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sakura found out about my feelings towards Sasuke… I thought I kept it well hidden but still she could see it through. Only today I found out that Sasuke's parents divorced. Why am I so stupid? I've been asking about his parents. It's clearly shown that something must have happened and he was trying to ignore it. I'm worried about him but I don't think that's my job… I can't continue going on like this… I must stay away from him if not Sakura will get hurt. After all, my life is already this bitter. Adding a little bit more of sadness in it won't make any much difference._

_Naruto._

XXX

"Stupid…. Stupid stupid!" Sasuke chanted with anger. "What is this adding a little more of sadness in it won't make any much difference? Why do you like to hide everything up in sadness? Why won't you just tell everything out?"

Sasuke bangs were covering his eyes. He hold onto the diary hard until it wrinkled a bit even though it was a hard cover book.

"Why didn't I try to understand you? If I did… You wouldn't be in this much pain… If only I realize me feelings earlier…." Sasuke knew no matter what he say now is no use. Time would not turn back for him.

-End of Chapter 9- Fears and Emotions-

New chappie done! Wow.. This chapter seemed long to me… Hehehe… I wonder what you guys think. We got two settings here. One happened in autumn and another in winter! I wonder is this chapter good? I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Oh ya… Just before I go… Sai won't just disappear off…. Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. Review please! Thank you…

P/S: I don't know what happened to the line creator in the edit page. It would not work.. So sorry if it cause it made any of you confused.


	10. Ruined

**chelsea-chee: **Your are welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

**sue**: Sorry but I'll not answer your question now… If I do, no fun already, right? Heheh… Thanks for reviewing!

**MilaCrazyx**: Hehehe… I'm glad you like this story too. About your request… I'll try… I also don't know anything…. You know, the best is always the last. Continue reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**kingdomhearts222**: Say.. Keep your questions in mind and see whether you hit the jackpot or not at the ending. Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**FireieGurl:** Glad to hear that it's good. Here is the update! Thanks for reviewing.

**lazzary**: Now I wonder… Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**savelove**: Chill… Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**Sunako Kanzaki**: Thanks for reviewing.

**BloodDrownedRose**: Thanks for the compliment! Here you go! An update. Thanks for reviewing.

**Emeralde**: Don't cry.. (hands a hankie again) You can keep it. Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Purr**: Haha.. I'm a drug dealer… Just joking! Thanks for reviewing.

**sasuxnarucute**: Don't cry…. Here is the chappie! Thanks!

**wally's girlfriend**: O.o He's dead? I wonder… Poor Sasuke.. Isn't it. Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alchemist Neko-chan**: Updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Iasha**: I wonder… (evil chuckle) Thanks for reviewing!

**Brokn Innocence**: Thanks for loving it! Please continue reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**ILUVBBRAE**: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing too!

**SetoKaibaLover111**: Thanks for reviewing it!

**xXxFluffykinsxXx**: Here is the update! Thanks for the cookies. Hehe.. Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing too!

**hanagumori**: (smile) Thank you!

XXX

**Disclaimer: **Naruto will be tortured by me then if Naruto does belongs to me…

XXX

**Lover's Diary Chapter 10- Ruined.**

-A Tale of the Past-

"Sorry, I need to get something done today. Bye!" The blond said before running off. Sasuke eyed at the running blond weirdly.

"_Am I getting a feeling as if he is trying to hide away from me? It's been like this for a month… Why?"_

"Sasuke!" Sakura hooked her arms around Sasuke's arm. "Want to go out for a date today?" She asked but Sasuke did not respond. He was still staring at the direction where Naruto ran off to.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke lifted his head in realization, "Yeah?"

"I've just asked you whether you want to go for a date today…" Sakura asked again, trying her best to keep her smile up. It's been about a month since she last talked to Naruto about his relationship with Sasuke. From then, she could see that Naruto was trying his best to stay away from Sasuke. It was a good thing for her but it saddens her when Sasuke seemed troubled by it. Somehow she wondered, should she just let go?

XXX

_Today: Snowing again_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I've been ignoring Sasuke for a month already. It hurts me every time when I had to think of a way to push him off.. But this can't be helped. Sometimes, I wished that I never had come back here instead start new life some other place. Maybe then, less people would get hurt… and no interference between Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship too... Why do I always mess things up? Am I'm not supposed to exist at all in this world? Maybe I am…_

_Naruto._

XXX

"You are wrong, Naruto… Your existent is what kept me alive all this while..." Sasuke whispered.

XXX

-A Tale of the Past-

Sasuke was outside Naruto's house. He could not stand it any longer. He could see clearly that the blond was trying to hide away from him and that made him upset.

"Why are you pushing me away, Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes bore into Naruto's one.

Naruto looked away, he chose not to answer. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder, forcing Naruto to look at him.

"Naruto! I'm asking you!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto's head hung low and then he looked up again, staring into Sasuke's eyes. He broke away from Sasuke's grip and walked apart from him a little.

"What do you mean, Sasuke? There is no reason to why I seem as if I'm hiding away from you. I'm not. I have my own life and you have yours. Though it's a long time that we've been apart but that doesn't mean that I need to hang out with you all the time. It's suffocating, you know." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Suffocating? So, I'm much for you to bear?" Sasuke said with his voice shaking in anger. Naruto turned around and spoke seriously.

"Yes. So, stay away from me. I'm not the old Naruto who enjoyed your company as much I do in the past. You are annoying."

Sasuke glared hurtfully at Naruto at his last word.

"Fine then. From now on, you are not my friend anymore. Mark my words, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke turned around and walked off angrily leaving Naruto.

He could not see those tears flowing down his cheeks.

-End-

XXX

_Today: Light snowy day_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's over…. I have lost everything the moment he said those words to me.. A part of me had died when he said that… Now I don't have to hide anymore.. Think of any excuses just to push him away… That should be enough to keep their relationship from breaking off. I'll regret it if anything happens when I don't back away… I'll definitely regret forever. Though I said it's okay.. but it feels kind of sad… He gave me a secure feeling just by being with him… That's all I'll ever need. Now I have lost the person I treasured the most.._

_Naruto._

XXX

_Today: Less cold but still snowing._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Three weeks had passed. Sasuke treated me like how he did when I first came back. I knew that everything will be like this from that day but I still couldn't help feeling sad when he glared at me. It's like my heart is cracking down into pieces… All so broken and hurtful._

_Even Neji noticed this and asked what happened but I just shrugged it off. Gaara gave up trying to know what happened between us. Though I didn't want to say anything, Gaara treated me like normal. I'm glad that I didn't make him mad like last time. He said that he'll be with me no matter what. That's all I need. I think as long as someone still believed in me, I can still survive…_

_Naruto._

XXX

-A Tale of the Past-

"He's here?" A man asked.

"Yeah. According to our informant, he moved back here and is currently living with his mother." Another figure replied.

"I see… I guessed he had enough of freedom now. It's time to take him back…" The first man said again.

"Understood." The second figure went out from the room.

"_You can never quit the job once you stepped into it… Naruto…"_

XXX

It's still a cold day. People preferred to stay in their house under the warmth of it rather than walked the street while withstanding the cold. The only person who could be seen walking down the lonely street of the neighborhood was only Naruto. Gaara was punished to stay back for detention for leaving his homework undone. Though the walk from school back to home was not a long one but the cold made him felt a bit tired.

"I wonder how long I need to reach home…" Naruto stared at the long white street in front and gave a soft sigh and continued until he was pulled into a quiet alley by someone. The person pinned him by the wall and muffled Naruto's mouth with his hand.

"Mmh!" Naruto's widen eye stared in surprise at the person in front of him.

"I'm going to let go of you but you must not scream. Okay?" That person said. Naruto nodded with his eyes still staring into his attacker's eyes.

He took a deep breath and said, "Sai! What are you doing here?"

Sai gave his usual smile, "To see you." Then he began to walk closer to Naruto.

"Stay away from me." Naruto pressed on every word which made Sai stopped at his tracks.

"Okay okay… Chill…." He smiled at Naruto again.

Naruto turned his back on Sai, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be safe." Sai said which caused Naruto to turn around confusedly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Sai's smile was wiped off from his face and was replaced by a serious look, "They are looking for you."

"Who?" Naruto frowned. He wondered who could be looking for him.

"My-.." Someone shouted from behind Naruto and cut Sai off.

"What do you think you are doing to Naruto again?"

They turned around simultaneously and saw Neji heading towards them. Sai glared at Neji for a moment and then turned around to run away. Before he ran off, he whispered into Naruto's ear, "Be careful. Someone is after you."

Neji wanted to chase after Sai but Naruto stopped him.

"It's okay. He didn't mean any harm…" Naruto looked pleadingly at him. . Neji stared at Naruto with a frown for a moment before sighed in resignation.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Naruto smiled to reassure him.

"Are you sure? You looked really sad when you met him last time." Neji eyed him suspiciously.

"Really… I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry about me."

Neji looked at Naruto worriedly. He wanted to ask him more but he gave up. The blond could be pretty stubborn when he wants to.

"Okay.. I'll see you tomorrow them." Neji waved a little and walked off.

Naruto's smile dropped the moment Neji was out of sight. He frowned worriedly.

"_What did Sai meant by that? Who is after me?"_

XXX

_Today: Cloudy and cold._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sai came to me today. He said someone is after me but yet he didn't manage to say who. Did I do something wrong in Slums Town without knowing it? I hope whoever that comes after me won't harm my family and friends... It's okay if they are after me… Please protect them…_

_Naruto._

XXX

"Stupid Naruto… Why do you always place other people's safety after yours?" Sasuke stared into the page. His eyes is filled with pain as he blamed himself for unable to understand the pain of the person who loved him the most. The more he read, the more he felt that he should be the one to vanish…

XXX

-A Tale of the Past-

Naruto was absent yesterday and so was Gaara. He wondered why but then he shrugged the thoughts off.

"_It would be better since I don't have to face him…"_ Sasuke stared off at his book for a moment, _"But is that what I really wanted?"_

XXX

Since yesterday, he was in a bad mood which made his patience run thin as time goes. The red head is currently leaned against the wall with his arms folded. He did not care whether he will get caught by the teacher for skipping school, all he cares now is when is a certain raven head is going to show up from the school gate.

XXX

Sasuke was walking slowly towards the school's gate. Somehow he felt relieved when Sakura said she could not follow him home today since she got school activities. The day could be pretty boring if a certain red head did not stop him right at the school gate.

XXX

"Finally you are out." Gaara said causing Sasuke to turned and looked at him.

They were in a glaring competition for a moment until Gaara broke it off.

"I have no time for this. Where is Naruto?" Gaara asked with his eyes still strained at Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked, "Why are you asking me? I'm not his anybody."

"What are you talking about? You are his friend, aren't you?" Gaara said furiously.

"Listen. I swore off our friendship last month. He has nothing to do with me. Therefore, don't coming looking for me just because you can't find him at home today." Sasuke said and turned to walked away.

Gaara was so angry that grabbed onto one of Sasuke's shoulder to make Sasuke face him and punched him.

"What is that for?" Sasuke hold the part where Gaara punched him.

Gaara glared hatefully at Sasuke, "I'm the one who was supposed to ask you that. What happened between you both? I thought you are his best friend!"

"He's the one who didn't put me as his best friend. He said he got tired of me and felt that I'm annoying!"

"What…." Gaara trailed off. "He won't say that… He really treasured your friendship with him. He won't…"

"…….." Sasuke did not know how to reply him, all he could ask is, "What happened?"

Gaara looked at Sasuke for a moment before answering him, "He's been missing since yesterday evening…"

-End of Chapter 10- Ruined-

I HAVE UPDATED! I know it's a cliffie at the ending. Haha.. Don't worry, he's not dead yet. Yay! 100+ reviews. I've posted up a One Shot before that. It's not original but should be able to entertain you guys. It's called The Twisted Tale of Cinderella. Feel free to read it too. Hehehe… Hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Review please!

To Sunako Kanzaki: Sorry for not waiting for the beta ver. We still got the next chapter! I'm SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY! (bows)


	11. Three Days

**k1ta.Kyoko: **More hint coming right up? Hehehe.. I wonder what happened to Naruto? Keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel0from0nowhere**: Thanks for liking this story and reviewing too. Here is the next chapter!

**shu**: Aww.. Don't cry.. (hands a hankie and a big Naruto plushie) For you to hug.. Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alchemist Neko-chan**: Yes yes! Keep reading! Because.. Who knows what will happen at the end.. Hehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kairi and Cloud**: Good to hear that I'd updated on your birthday. Last but not least.. Happy Belated Birthday! Thanks for reviewing!

**DesperateLoveKoi**: Thanks for reviewing! Heheh

hanagumori: I wonder again! Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**Crystal Butterfly**: You are welcome! Sorry for the cliffie… but… (sigh) I'm not telling anymore.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tralala**: (hides off) Sorry for the cliffie… Hehee.. Thanks for reviewing!

atemswhitetigermew: Thanks for adding me into your favs! And also for reviewing.. Hehehe

**chelsea-chee**: Yeap! Here is another updates! So.. what happened to Naruto? Hehehe.. Read! Thanks for reviewing!

**SetoKaibaLover111**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Kinamoto-san**: Updates! I type for days.. Hahaha.. O.o Sorry Sasuke but I think I've just helped you made a new enemy.. (snickers) Thanks for reviewing!

**DesperateMeasures**: Thanks for reviewing!

**wally's girlfriend**: (stares at Sasuke) Another enemy for you Sasuke.. Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**savelove**: O.o You are welcome.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Meowzers & Wh00t:** Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing! I handed Gaara all my cookies…. (pout)

**fire0714**: Don't cry. (hands a hankie) Thanks for reviewing!

**P .to the.F.to the**.: I'll try my best! Don't chew too much.. Not good for health. Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Iasha**: Updated here! Scary? Hehehehe.. (cynical laughter) Thanks for reviewing!

**Emeralde**: He's gone… Need another hanki? Thanks for reviewing!

**FullMetal8977**: Keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**blue-genjutsu**: Good to hear that! So is he still alive and waiting to be rescued? Keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**sasuxnarucute:** Thanks for reviewing!

**BloodDrownedRose**: O.o A sadist I see… We are the same. Hahaha… Thanks for reviewing!

**Red Deep**: (backs away) Don't cry… (hands a hankie) I think there is a few genre for this story.. I'll just stick with the current one. Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**renee**: (hands a hankie) I've updated! Thanks for reviewing… Haha.. What a coincidence.. You have the same name as a friend of mine… .

XXX

**Disclaimer**: Not mine... Maybe in my dreams..

XXX

**Lover's Diary Chapter 11- Three Days**

_Today: Cold._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I didn't know that I'm not completely free from my past. I thought that once I've left there, I would be free but reality chained me up. Orochimaru kidnapped me a few days ago. He said that father stole a large amount of money from him and I need to pay it back within 3 days time. If not, I'll have to follow him back and work for him. I don't want that… I don't want to return to that old life… I'm scared but I can't tell them… Mother had been working very hard since I came home and the amount is not a small one. I can't burden her with that… I'm really am weak, aren't I? I can't protect myself… I thought when I see Orochimaru, I would be brave enough to fight him off but I can't…When he threatened me with the safety of my loved ones; I lost all the will to fight him. In the end, I just let him have his way with me…I guess… My current life only has three more days…_

_After that, Uzumaki Naruto will die from this world…_

_Naruto_

XXX

"So... This is the reason why he disappeared for two days without telling us anything…" Sasuke leaned his head back and stared up the ceiling solemnly. "I'm sorry… I don't know anything… I can't help you…."

XXX

-A Tale of the Past-

"_I must get home… I can't faint here…"_ Naruto held onto the wall to prevent himself from falling down as he limped all the way back home. His whole body was battered and sore until he could no longer feel any pain.

"_Just a little more…"_ Naruto was about to cross the street when someone pulled him back.

"Be careful!" A car zoomed past him as he fell into the person's embrace. Naruto was on the verge on losing his consciousness. He is slowly losing all his strength, the last thing he saw was a bright blue sky with a raven head in front of him.

"Sasuke…." He whispered before being welcomed into the darkness.

XXX

Naruto's mother was pacing up and down in the living room. It's been two days since they had last seen Naruto. They reported to the police but until now, there is still no news on him. She was about to leave the house again to look for Naruto but the sound of the door bell stopped her. She and Gaara averted their attention to the door quickly.

"Naruto! Are you back?" She opened the door but find no one in front of her. No Naruto, not even a police. Then she heard a moaning from below which caused her to look down.

"Naruto!"

XXX

"What happened, Naruto?" Naruto's mother asked after Naruto regained his consciousness after 3 hours.

"Huh?" Naruto gave her a puzzled look, trying to divert the question.

"I'm asking you what happened… Why did you go missing for two days without telling us? And you came home all battered…" Naruto's mother trailed off.

"I'm fine." Naruto smiled at her.

"Naruto-…" Naruto cut her off curtly.

"I'm really okay mother. Sorry for making you worry about me… but I don't want to talk about what happened to me for the last two days." Naruto gave a small smile.

"It would ruin your image of me. I'm pretty bad boy." Naruto chuckled slightly. "So… Don't worry. I'm okay. Smile for me?" He looked down a bit and smiled to his mother who was on the verge of crying.

Naruto's mother smiled a little, "Okay…." Slowly tears began to flow down her cheeks which caused Naruto to panic.

"Mum! Don't cry! You are an adult!"

XXX

Gaara smiled a little as he observed the child and mother talk. He was very worried about Naruto too. So worried that he wanted to barge in and shake everything out from Naruto when he asked his mother not to ask any question but he was glad he stopped. If not he would ruin the whole moment between them both.

"_I think it's about time…"_ Gaara walked into the room with Naruto's ramen.

"Your ramen."

Naruto's eyes lighten up when he saw his ramen, "RAMEN!" He was about to jumped towards his ramen until his mother stopped him.

"You are the patience here. Sit and eat like how patience should." Naruto's mother lectured which caused Naruto to pout a little.

"Yes ma'am…"

-End-

XXX

_Today: The snowing is melting._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Two more days left… I've been spending more time with mother… I've just realized… Even after I came back here I don't know anything about her. What is her favorite food, items and so on…? I don't know. Yet she knew what I liked… I can see that she has been observing me since I came back… What kind of son am I…? Now I only got two more days with her… I'll spend it to the fullest with her and Gaara…_

_Naruto._

XXX

_Today: Less cold but snowed a little._

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I'm still at home today. Mother is still worried about my wounds… That made me feel bad but somehow I'm happy because it shows that she cares about me… Tomorrow is the last day… I wonder what will happen if they find me gone again… I bet mother will be very upset but I'm sure Gaara will be there to calm her down…I hope that they will not search for me… Nothing will good will come out from that… In the end it might be a futile search. I can never return with them. Just now, when mother went out to buy something while Gaara was at school, I took a little tour around the house. There are so many things left behind when I and father moved out but mother kept each and everything at the same place. She really loved me very much… I don't want to leave and break her heart but sometimes I guess, sacrifices need to be made. If I don't go, who knows what **he** will do to her or Gaara. _

_A good bye letter would be the last thing from me to them…I'm sorry for everything… _

_Naruto_

XXX

-A Tale of the Past-

"_Finally he's back…"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he glanced at the blond sideways. _"Gaara said he was hurt and need to rest at home for two days… I wonder what happened… Should talk to him…?"_

"Sasuke?" Sakura called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come to your house later?" Sakura looked pleadingly at him.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment as if thinking of something, "Sure… Why?"

"Nothing… I just want to hang out at your house." Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh... Okay..." Sasuke answered with his eyes still trained at Naruto. Sakura could just watch him sadly thinking how she wished she could make him look at her even just for once…

XXX

"What do you want to do later?" Naruto asked Gaara as they proceed home. The street was not crowded as usual since it's a working day.

"Sleep?" Gaara said nonchalantly.

"What? You must be joking? Gaara never sleeps!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara turned and faced him with a frowned, "When do I never sleep?"

"All the time…. You always seemed wide awake to me!"

"That's because, Naruto you sleep later than I do."

Naruto stared at Gaara for a moment and gave out a goofy grin.

"Haha... I really do!"

Gaara eyed him worriedly, "Naruto... Is something bugging you?"

"Huh?" Naruto put on a puzzled look, "What do you mean by that?" He smiled.

"Don't try to avoid my question. You had been acting really weird since you went missing. What happened?" Gaara's eyes are still trained on Naruto's eyes as if looking for any hint of lying from him.

Naruto cast his eyes down, "I-…"

Suddenly a car stopped beside them and two men dressed in black came out. They headed towards Naruto to pull him into the car. Gaara's eyes widen in shock; he quickly ran towards them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gaara grabbed Naruto to prevent them from going any further. Slowly, people started to stop and stared at them.

"Hey! The crowds are gathering. Get him into the car fast!" A voice shouted from the car. Then one of the man punched Gaara at his stomach when he caught him off guard. Gaara feel down to his knees while holding his stomach.

"Gaara!" Naruto struggled to get out from their arms but that was the last thing he said before the car door closed, separating them.

"Naruto!" Gaara screamed as the car sped away. He felt so helpless.

"_Didn't I say I'd protect him?"_

XXX

In the mean time, Sakura was staring at Sasuke with her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Why can't you only look at me? I care about you more than anyone!" She shouted. Slowly tears made their way down, which caused Sasuke face away.

Sakura gritted her teeth and walked over to Sasuke, "Look at me Sasuke!"

Sasuke obeyed her and placed his onyx eyes at her eyes. It was cold. Slowly, Sakura tumbled back and fell on the couch.

"I knew it… Other than him, your eyes will always be cold to everyone… I thought that I can slowly make my way into your heart once we got together but that shows naïve I am."

Sasuke's eyes soften down as he felt guilt started to fill his heart, "Sakura, I…"

"You loved him." Sakura said emotionlessly which caused Sasuke to froze up and stared at her in disbelieve.

"What…?"

"I can see that, Sasuke. I'm not blind. I can see from the way you looked at him, he's very important to you." She stared straight into Sasuke's eyes with a sad expression.

Sasuke frowned guiltily as he tried to bring himself to deny it but he could not do it. "I-…"

"It's no use, Sasuke... If you keep denying it, everyone will just get hurt in the end." Sakura said solemnly.

Both kept silent at the moment.

"_Is what she said true…? That I loved Naruto all along…"_

Suddenly a loud knock from the door averted their attention. Sasuke went over and opened the door which revealed a person whom he was surprised to see.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" Sasuke eyed him warily.

Sai looked very serious at Sasuke, "I have no time to explain. Naruto is in danger! Come with me."

"What? What happened to him?" Sasuke asked immediately. _"Naruto is in danger?"_

"I'll try to explain on the way but follow me quickly. He needs you."

Sasuke wanted to go but he hesitated. He glanced back and looked at Sakura who was staring at him sadly. Then she smiled softly at him.

"Go… I can see that he really needs you. If you don't go, you'll regret for the rest of your life."

From those words, Sasuke finally made up his mind and gave his first genuine smile to Sakura.

"Thanks…" He quickly followed Sai and ran out from the house leaving Sakura.

"Finally I get to see a smile that is really from your heart…" Sakura laughed a little.

"Besides… What do I get from chaining you down when your heart is not with me? I'll just pray for your happiness… Sasuke..." Sakura stood up and looked around. This will be her last time to enter his house as his girlfriend.

She slowly opened the door and step out. When she is done locking the door, she sighed.

"How did my little trip here turn out this way? Well... Forget it… Guess I'll look for Ino."

Sakura turned around and headed off to her best friend's house.

XXX

"I thought you say I have 3 days more. Now it's not even full 3 days!" Naruto shouted in protest.

"Naruto." Orochimaru hissed at him. "I said 3 days but I didn't say I'll give you full three days."

"You! You liar!" Naruto struggled hard as he hoped to somehow loosen the ropes a bit but he failed.

"Stop struggling, Naruto. I don't want you to bruise yourself. I still need to do some 'businesses' with you." Orochimaru said smug look.

Naruto stopped his struggle and stared at Orochimaru with his eyes widen in shock. He knew perfectly well what he meant by the 'businesses' and it's not something he want to return to.

Instantly he eyes turned into ones like of broken doll as he whispered softly, "No..."

"_Please save me… Sasuke..."_

XXX

"What happened to Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he ran after Sai.

"It's hard to explain now. You'll know the truth when everything is over. What is more important now is getting him back." Sai answered him without looking back.

"Em…"

When Sai reached the end of the street, a car was parked there.

"Get in!" Sai got into the driver seat and started the engine. Sasuke took the passenger seat beside him. Then he noticed a presence behind him that made he looked around and saw a red head.

"Gaara?" Sasuke said in surprise. Gaara did not respond to him, instead, he just stared at Sasuke.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked. He was directing the question to the two people in the car.

"He has been kidnapped." Gaara answered him and looked away.

Sasuke's usual expression changed into a dumfounded one, "Do you know where he is?" Sasuke muttered silently.

" Yes. I know it perfectly." Sai said seriously. _"I'll never let you go back there, Naruto…"_

XXX

Gaara was staring out the window as they go. He did not have time to wonder where Sai was taking them. All he cared now was the safety of Naruto.

Gaara gritted his teeth out of anger, _"I let them take him away from me... All I could do was stared at the whole thing helplessly… I'll save you, Naruto. I've promised I'll protect you..."_ He clenched his fist and glared out the window.

XXX

They were reaching a bungalow outside the city as the sun was going down. Sai slowed his car down and parked it aside.

"This is it." Sai said as he stared at the house guarded with few people.

-End-

-End of Chapter 11- Three Days-

New chapter! Yippie! Hoped that you all enjoyed it…

Thanks to **SUNAKO KANZAKI**-san for beta-ing this fic for me! .

20 over reviews! That's a break through for me! Continue reviewing! (hint hint) It helps me to write better… Hehehe…

Read The Twisted Tales of Cinderella... (advertising!) Hahaha... Just joking... But I did type that for fun...

See ya on the next chapter! Review please!


	12. Please be Safe

**blue-genjutsu**: Here is the next chapter for you to find out… Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**k1ta.Ky0ko**: Then I'll leave you continue wondering about Naruto's condition. Thanks for reviewing!

**FullMetal8977**: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing too!

**savelove**: AHH Thanks for reviewing!

**Kairi and Cloud:** Chill! I don't want to drive anyone crazy.. So I updated.. Thanks for reviewing!

**hanagumori**: Updated.. Hehehe.. Good to hear that you are enjoying! Thanks for reviewing!

**SetoKaibaLover111**: You don't have to wait for chapter 12 anymore. It's here! Thanks for reviewing!

**Brokn Innocence**: O.o Good idea.. Let's brew Orochimaru. Hahaha.. Thanks for the compliment! Thanks for reviewing for this and my one-shot!

**Meowzers & Wh00t:** Good luck on your school! (takes the cookies and run as Gaara chases after Ryen) AHHHHH! (stops for a moment) Thanks for the cookies and for reviewing! (runs off again)

**Crystal Butterfly**: Thanks for reviewing!

kingdomsheart222: Yeah! Save him! Thanks for reviewing!

**Alchemist Neko-chan**: UPDATED! Thanks!

**wally's girlfriend**: Hehehe.. Another chapter here! Maybe this will give you a little more hint on Naruto… Thanks for reviewing!

**x Tommy x S x**: Cool…. Good to hear that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**FireieGurl**: Good to hear that it was good. Here is the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Iasha**: Yeah! You got it right! It's the end of diary sequence on the last chapter. Okay.. I'll stop laughing… (pout) Rush? It does? O.o I didn't noticed anything… Thanks for reviewing!

**chelsea-chee**: Longer…? It does… Ahahaha… Don't know.. In my time here… When I updated the last chapter it was just a difference of erm… 10 hours? Here is the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**jordan**: Geez…(blush) Thanks for the compliment… and for reviewing too! Keep reading!

**Emeralde**: If you need anymore hanky.. Tell me… Thanks for reviewing!

**otaku22**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Akasha the Goddess**: Updated here! Thanks for reviewing!

**sasuxnarucute**: Hahaha… Okay okay.. I get it. Thanks for loving this fic and for reviewing!

XXX

**Disclaimer: **Seriously… Naruto probably won't be talking about ninjas if I were the mangaka.

XXX

**Lover's Diary 12- Please be Safe…**

-A Tale of the Past-

"How do we plan to enter?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"From the front." Sai said calmly as he drove the car towards the house while Gaara remained silent.

"What? Can we?" Sasuke stared at Sai in shock.

Sai said with a smug look plastered on his face, "With me, of course you can."

Sai drove his car near the gate and instantly two men came out.

"Open the gate." He said seriously. The two men eyed the three of them suspiciously.

"Do you not hear my order? Open the gate now!" Sai repeated fiercely which caused the two men flinch a little.

"Yes, I'm sorry for making you waiting, young master Sai." One of them said as they bowed. Then the other one went into the guard house to open the gate for them to enter.

As Sai drove his car in, they eyed them warily.

"It's weird. Young Master Sai seldom looked for Master Orochimaru…" One of them said.

"Forget about it. Mind your own business here." The other replied him. The first man stared at the three as they got down from the car for a moment before shrugging it off and continued to guard.

When they got down from the car, Sasuke went over to Sai's side. "Who are you?" He glared intensely into the other onyx eyes.

"……." Sai sighed, "Can we talk once it's over? We are still in a danger zone here. The only thing I can tell you is that I'm related to the person who kidnapped Naruto."

Gaara and Sasuke stared at him with a frown.

"Whether you want to believe into me or not, it's up to you but I can tell you for sure, Naruto is here. You want to save him?" Sai continued.

Sasuke turned and looked at Gaara. They somehow reached an agreement through that silent glance. Then Sasuke glanced back to Sai, "Okay. We trust you but if anything happen to Naruto. We'll not let it go that easily." He gave an intense glare at Sai.

Sai smirked and nodded, "Follow me." The two followed him as he proceeds towards the entrance. When he was near, the door opened immediately and two men came out to greet him.

"Young Master Sai. Master is waiting for you in the living room."

Sai nodded, "I understand. Leave the house now."

"But Young Master Sai, we are supposed to guard the-…" They started to protest but Sai cuts them off curtly.

"Silence! Obey me. Keep the compound guarded. If you can't do it, what's the use of guarding the house? I need to speak to my father alone. Leave. Do not make repeat myself." He said coldly.

The two men looked at each other in dilemma but Sai's glare on them made them bowed quickly and retreated, "Yes yes. We'll leave now."

The trio entered the house and Sai locked the door behind them.

"I'll see my father alone. You two head up and save Naruto." Sai turned around to walk away but Sasuke stopped him to say something but instead Sai started first.

"Don't worry there is no more guards in the house. Father kept one of them with him and two more in the house. The rest are all scattered around outside." Sai said.

"How can we be sure that you are not tricking us?" Gaara finally spoke.

"You said you trust me. I expect that to last till the end." Sai said.

Gaara looked away and nodded, "Okay…"

Sasuke thought for a while, _"He could be tricking us…but somehow I can sense that he's not…"_ Finally he decided to dispose all those suspicious thoughts and started to go up the stairs, "Let's go, Gaara."

Gaara nodded and followed him. Sai stared at them for a moment and smiled, _"Time to see that snake bastard…"_

XXX

Sasuke and Gaara went up to the second floor. The corridor was quite long as door leading to the rooms adorned the wall.

"I'll take this side and you take the other side." Sasuke instructed.

Gaara did not answer him but he just nodded. One by one they opened the door but received by broken hopes when they could not find Naruto anywhere in the room.

XXX

"What a surprise visit you have here, my dear son." Orochimaru said with a sly look. He was seated on the couch with his hand supported on the top.

"Well.. Is that wrong for me to visit my father?" Sai said with his fake smile on.

"Don't get me wrong. If fact I'm very happy but that is what I'll feel if you didn't bring someone over to take away what was mine." Orochimaru stood up and glared at him.

Finally it dawned him, Kabuto was no where to be found in the room.

XXX

Sasuke opened the door again only to find it empty except for the furnishing. He wanted to slam the door shut in frustration but it would only caused unwanted attention to them.

"_Last room…Please be there, Naruto…"_ He opened the door and found himself staring into the blue eyes of a boy he yearned but he was shocked. Naruto's eyes was glassy, making him looked so broken. He was seated on a chair with his eyes staring down the carpet.

Sasuke quickly made his way there to him, "Naruto!" He shook him lightly but earned no response from the boy.

"Naruto. Please… Come back to me…" Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly. "I beg you…" He lowered his head down depressingly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered which caused Sasuke to pull his head up quickly.

"Naruto?" Slowly, signs of life began to return to Naruto's eyes by little.

"Sasuke? Why?..." Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"What why?" Sasuke frowned at him.

"Why are you here?"

"To save you." He answered simply.

Naruto cast his eyes away, "No… I'm not worthy… to be saved by anyone…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "No! You are worthy to be saved! You are more important than you think and I want to save you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a dumbfounded look, "I really do? Even after all those things?"

"Yes…." Sasuke answered quickly but he had yet known what Naruto meant. "Anyway.. We need to get out from here fast." He pulled Naruto's hand to pull him up but suddenly he felt something connected to his head with a blow.

"What a touching scene…" Those were the last thing he heard before he met darkness.

XXX

Slowly, he opened his eyes and met a sinister golden eye.

"Finally, you are awake." The man said.

Sasuke glance around and saw Gaara still unconscious with his hands tied up while Sai was no where to be found.

"_Tied up…?"_ He finally noticed that both of his hands was tied up behind.

When Orochimaru saw that Sasuke was trying to loosen his bind, he smirked.

"Even when you loosen that bind, what can you do? You'll never escape this place.. Alive." He licked his lips with an evil grin.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Naruto? You mean my little whore here?" Orochimaru moved aside, revealing Naruto who was seated on a chair.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly and whispered, "Sasuke…"

"Let go of him!" Sasuke shouted at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gave out a low chuckle, "Why should I? This boy belongs to us. His father stole from us. If he can't pay it then he'll pay with his body."

"Who the hell do you think you are? He's not paying with his body!" Sasuke shouted furiously.

"Of course he has too… Besides it's not his first time.." Orochimaru turned around and smile cruelly at Naruto. "Right, Na-ru-to?" He deliberately dragged Naruto's name as he eyed the blond's reaction. When Naruto looked away, he smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked with his eyes still glaring at Orochimaru.

Naruto stared with his eyes widen in shock at Sasuke when he heard that question.

"NO!"

He shouted suddenly, bringing attention from Sasuke and Orochimaru. He could feel himself breaking down as they stared at him. Sasuke's eyes told him that he wanted to know everything while Orochimaru sneered at him.

Orochimaru grinned, _"So… I see…"_ He went near to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I could see that my dear Naruto is not being truthful to you…"

Sasuke did not answer or say anything. He just glared hatefully at the man.

"_This is so fun…"_ Orochimaru laughed in his inner heart. After all, his hobbies only consist on how to make people more miserable than they are. "I guess I could only be kind to you by telling you some truths before you meet the Gods of Death, Sasuke."

"Please… don't…." Naruto whispered softly. His eyes were cast down, looking at no one.

XXX

Gaara heard someone talking and then shouted.

"NO!"

Slowly he opened his eye lid and stared into the blinding light. _"Huh…?"_ The last thing he remembered was opening the door to a room and then got hit at the back of his head hard. He could still feel the blow racking through his head but then it was forgotten when he noticed Naruto's presence in the room.

He could see a long haired man behind Naruto with a sneering look.

"I could see that my dear Naruto is not being truthful to you…" The man smirked with a evil glint in his eyes. "I guess I could only be kind to you by telling some truths before you meet the Gods of Death, Sasuke.."

"_Truths…?"_

"Please… don't…" Naruto whispered softly. Gaara turned his head and looked at Naruto who looked like a sadly broken doll.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered. Orochimaru averted his gaze to Gaara.

"Ah… So another one is awake. Welcome to my bungalow, Gaara…"

Gaara glared at Orochimaru without a word.

"So I guess you'll be joining us for a little story telling then?" Orochimaru went to the bar and got himself a drink.

"I'll just say this in short that… Your dearest Naruto is nothing but a whore." He said as he sipped his drink.

"Shut up!" Gaara shouted but that only added more amusement to Orochimaru as he watched them struggled helplessly.

"He sold his body and started working for me when he was 15 years old. So, do you still think that he should not sell his body to repay the debts? It's something usual for him already and if he doesn't sell his body, what could he possibly do to repay me?"

Naruto looked away with tears threatening to fall but he mustered his courage to look at Sasuke. His blue eyes met with Sasuke's onyx eyes only to find that onyx out of his sight when Sasuke averted his head away from looking at Naruto's direction.

Everything broke down. His hopes. His beliefs. The only person whom he believed all the way from his childhood was turning away from him.

"_I knew it… I knew no one could accept me once they know everything. How stupid of me to behaving such thoughts… Everyone would be disgusted by that. I should know it from a long time ago!"_ Naruto gave out a bitter laughter which causes them all to look at him.

"Let go of them, Master Orochimaru. I'll follow you back." Naruto looked at Orochimaru solemnly.

Orochimaru chuckled, "My dear Naruto, when did I say I'll let them go?"

The three of them eyed him with a shocked expression.

"What…? They have nothing to do with this!" Naruto shouted as he sprung up from the chair.

Orochimaru placed down his cup of drink and went near Naruto. Then he punched Naruto's stomach which causes Naruto to kneel down as he clutched his stomach.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted

"You are in no position to say or make any bargain with me, Naruto." Orochimaru looked down upon Naruto.

Naruto looked up and glared at him.

"And they will die now here. Live your life in regrets, Naruto. For causing the deaths of your most precious people." Orochimaru pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sasuke.

"The first person to go would be you.."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "No!"

Orochimaru paid no attention to Naruto as he pulled the trigger.

XXX

Everything happened in a fast motion. All he could see was that Orochimaru pulled the trigger, sending a bullet heading straight to his heart. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the pain of the bullet piercing through his body but it never came. Slowly, Sasuke opened he eyes and saw a patch of blond hair in front of him.

"NARUTO!" His eyes widen in shock. He could see that a red patch slowly formed behind the blond.

"Tch… Idiot.. No one asked him to sacrifice himself to save someone." Orochimaru said with a disgusted look. Then he pointed his gun again at Sasuke. This time it was aimed at his head.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it!" Gaara shouted.

"Naruto..." Sasuke was looking at the blond as if he was in a trance.

**Flash Back**

"_Konichiwa! Let's be friend!" A young blond said as he smiled happily._

_XXX_

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me anymore…" A young raven head said as he cast his head low._

_The blond smiled back cheerfully at him, "I promise! Let's do the usual bond sealing thing!"_

_XXX_

"_Thanks for the ramen!" Naruto said happily as he rushed off._

_XXX_

"_Sasuke! Over here!" Naruto shouted as he gestured Sasuke to come near._

**End of Flash back**

"_His smiles… Yes… Those were what I wanted to see all the time…It calmed me down even when I felt sad…"_ Sasuke's eyes never left the blood patch that was slowly enlarging. He did not hear anything nor care what happened until Gaara punched him.

"Snap out of it!" Gaara shouted.

Finally, Sasuke looked around and saw Orochimaru lying on the floor as he clutched his rib cage with Sai hovering over him. His hand felt free as he was untied.

"Hang on Naruto!" Gaara shouted as he held Naruto within his embrace.

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes and stared into Gaara's one, "Gaara…" He whispered weakly.

"Hang on. We'll get you to a hospital!" Sasuke kneeled down and quickly gathered Naruto into his arms and stood up.

"Do you think you could get out from this house just like this?" Orochimaru said.

"It's no use father. Your underlings had all turned against you." Sai smirked.

Orochimaru glared at Sai, "What?"

"Leave this place with Naruto now. He'll die if he looses anymore blood." Sai said as he ignored Orochimaru.

Sasuke nodded and hurried out of the room with Gaara, hoping that they are not too late.

XXX

When they got out, no one seemed to dared halt their movement. They just eyed them as they move towards Sai's car.

Gaara got on the driver seat and started the engine instantly while Sasuke placed Naruto at the back seat and sat with him. He stared at the blond who looked paler as time goes.

"_I'll do anything to keep you alive. Don't die on me, Naruto…"_ Sasuke prayed dearly in his heart.

-End-

-End of Lover's Diary 12- Please be Safe…-

There you go…. I was waiting for the beta version from Sunako Kanzaki-san but sorry.. I wanted to post it up by today… Really very sorry!

AH CLIFFIE!

Please await the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed this one… Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.

So… Will Naruto die?

I wonder…

Please Review! The more the merrier.. Hehehe.. Till then…. JA!


	13. Missing

**Kairi and Cloud: **Aww… Don't cry.. (hands a hanky) So… Do you think Naruto will die? Thanks for reviewing and you are welcome.

**blue-genjutsu**: I wonder that too.. Thanks for reviewing!

otaku22: Wow… So excited… Here is the next chapter. Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**wally's girlfriend**: I suck? (sniff sniff) Just joking. To lower down your cliffie tension, I updated here. Thanks for reviewing!

**FallenXAngelXMystery:** Good to hear that you love it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Crystal Butterfly**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Meowzers & Wh00t!**: NUOOO…. I want cookies so I updates. (sniff) Thanks for reviewing. (Gaara got away and is chasing after Ryen again) AHHHH!

**sevenfeathers**: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing! I'll try my best!

**k1ta.Ky0ko**: (smile) What happened to Naruto? Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**savelove**: You don't have to wait. Here. I updated. Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stuckinthedarkforever**: O.o I updated… Thanks for reviewing!

**Riiiceballe**: O.o Don't worry! I'm saving you! Here is the rope(update) to pull you up! (gladly accepts cookies) Yum.. (munch) Thanks for reviewing!

**Alchemist Neko-chan**: Don't cry! (hands a hanky) Thanks for reviewing! )

**Jordan**: Updated.. hehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitsune19**: Lol.. Then read this chapter to see whether it is correct or not then. Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing!

**hanagumori**: Haha.. Nah.. I don't think so. Don't fall off the chair! Thanks for reviewing!

**FireieGurl**: Good to hear that it was good. Thanks for reviewing!

**chelsea-chee**: Here is the next chapter you requested. Want any hanky? Thanks for reviewing!

**weelittleboots**: O.o My fault…. My fault…. (eyes widen in guilt) Nuoooo… I don't want anyone to go crazy! Here is the new chapter. Hehhe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Akasha the Goddess**: Hehehe.. Evil…. (proud) I admit I am one! O.o To refrain you from hurting yourself. I updated. Thanks fore reviewing!

**Emeralde**: (hands another hanky) Here… Keep it… Thanks for reviewing!

**trulywicked**: Hehehe.. Thanks for the compliment. Don't fall down you seat. Thanks for reviewing too!

**Dark Iasha**: I.. I.. waasss soo scaredd by yourrr errmm… skillful ripping that I decided to update now… Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing.. Hmm… I didn't notice anything bout chapter 11.. Hope this is okay.

XXX

**Disclaimer: It's been going on for 13 chapters.. Do I still have to repeat this? Naruto does not belong to me!**

XXX

**Lover's Diary 13- Missing**

-A Tale of the Past-

Sai was smiling cruelly as he hovered over his father's limp body.

"You must have been surprised, father." He said as he dragged the word father out.

Orochimaru remained silent as he glared at his son with his sharp snake eyes.

"Unable to say anything? Though I'm sure that you wanted explanation for everything right? Since you had your little story telling just now, I might as well have mine now." Sai snapped his finger and Kabuto appeared from outside.

"Yes, Master Sai?" Kabuto said emotionlessly.

Orochimaru was enraged by this but yet he is still unable to move, "Kabuto… You…" He glared intensely at Kabuto.

Kabuto used his middle finger and read just his spectacle with a smug look, "Master Orochimaru. Don't blame me but I follow whoever that pays me the most. After all, I'd only obey you to develop new drugs. If not, why should I obey if I couldn't get any benefits from it? Now your son pays me more than you, so doesn't that mean I should work for him? Isn't that's what people call 'equivalent trade'?"

He sneered at Orochimaru, "Not to mention. I actually really hate you."

"That's enough, Kabuto." Sai waved his hand as a sign for Kabuto to leave the room. Kabuto nodded and went out. The room was silent after Kabuto closed the door behind him.

"Hate him?" Sai asked tauntingly at Orochimaru as he broke the silence. "That's a normal reaction when you were betrayed by the person whom you trusted the most." He smiled.

"When did this start?" Orochimaru asked coldly.

"I wonder… Did you ever notice that? Do you think that the reason I went over to your building of whores everyday just to have fun? Never father. I detest that place." Sai said as he stared into his father's eyes. "I'll never even step a foot there if I wasn't trying to manipulate everything into my hands. Now, all your underlings are under me. No one will help you."

Orochimaru glared at him, "You…. I should have just let you die in that fire with your mother that day."

"Finally said it? I knew it all along I was an unwanted child. If brother wasn't murdered, you wouldn't even care whether I'm alive or dead. You would just have left me suffer till the end in that fire." Sai stared hatefully at his father.

He stood up and went over to his father. Then he kneeled down and whispered into his ear, "I hate you." He stood up again and kicked him in his stomach. "It was you who caused mother's death." He kicked him again. "It was you who made my life so miserable." He kicked again, "It was you who made me wear on this fake mask every time, everyday."

Orochimaru coughed hard with every kick. He could feel as if his lungs were burning for air as he coughed.

Then tears started to flow down Sai's cheeks, "Yet it was you who ran into the fire amidst the heat to save me…."

Orochimaru glare softens down as he stared at his son.

"Sai… I-…." He was cut off abruptly when Sai pointed a gun at him. Orochimaru's eyes widen in shock.

Sai's gaze upon Orochimaru was a cold one, "But I'll resent you forever… Be grateful that I'll live my life in regret by killing you."

"Sai… Listen-.."

He did not need to listen to anymore excuses. Not from someone he called Father. He pulled the trigger swiftly without any emotion.

"_Good bye, Father..."_

XXX

The nurse was shocked beyond words when she saw a blond boy rushed into the emergency department all bloodied up and pale.

"He needs a blood transfusion now!" The doctor shouted when he saw Naruto.

"Take mine!" Gaara and Sasuke said in unison. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Fine! Come with me. I'll do a blood test now." The nurse gestured them to follow her as she entered a room.

XXX

The blood slowly pools the floor, leaving it stained in red. Sai stared emotionlessly at his father's dead body. Then he turned around and left the room.

"Dispose his body cleanly. I don't want any evidence left." He said to Kabuto who was waiting outside.

"Understood."

XXX

After waiting for 3 hours, the operation was finally over.

"How is he?" Naruto's tear stricken mother asked.

"He's okay. Don't worry. The operation went well but he should regain consciousness in another 6 hours. Why don't you all go home and take a rest first?" The doctor said before moving away.

She smiled a little in relief. "Thanks goodness…"

Slowly, Naruto was being wheeled out into one of the rooms. His mother went into a room and stood near him. She held out her hands and ruffled his hair, "Naruto…"

Gaara went behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

She shook her head. "I want to stay with him…"

"But the doctor says he won't be waking any time soon. I think its best you go home and get some rest. I'm sure you don't want to fall sick, right? You need to take care of him when he awakes."

Naruto's mother stared at Naruto for a moment and turned back to Gaara. She sighed tiredly, "Okay… Call me when he's awake."

Gaara nodded as a response. He wanted to smile at her, to comfort her little but he could not do it. Not when he was rack with worries about Naruto and rage towards Uchiha Sasuke.

XXX

He paced back and forth. He could not enter the room because he was afraid. He did not want to look at him at the moment because he was ashamed with himself.

"_I pushed him away when he needed me… I'm the one who broke him down…"_

Sasuke leaned his head to rest against the white wall. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. He was about to wander off into his little world until someone grabbed his shirt and punched him square in the face.

"What the-…" Sasuke was about to glare at the person and fight with him but he froze.

XXX

Gaara glared at him. After sending Naruto's mother out, the first thing he wanted to do was hit Sasuke as hard as he could. When he saw the raven head leaning against the wall near Naruto's room, he was controlled by anger that he went over to him and punched him hard.

"What the-…"

He glared hatefully at Sasuke without a sound.

"Why?"

Sasuke frowned with a puzzled look.

"Why did you rejected him when you found out about the truth?" Gaara shouted causing everyone in the corridor to look at him.

Sasuke looked away. He knew Gaara was right. He cannot protest it because he rejected Naruto the moment when he needed him the most.

Gaara grabbed Sasuke's shirt to pull him to face him.

"And that idiot just got to risk his life protecting you! Why?" Tears were flowing down his cheeks. Gaara was too angry that Neji and Kiba had to pull him away from Sasuke.

"Leave! You are not worthy to be protected by him!" Gaara shouted but Sasuke stayed looking dumbfounded there.

"Sasuke! Leave now. I'll tell you about Naruto's condition later!" Neji said as he was holding Gaara from beating the crap out of Sasuke but Sasuke was not listening. It was like he was in a trance.

Sasuke's eyes were staring at the slightly open door of Naruto's room.

"_Why didn't I accept you that time…? Why did you save someone who doesn't even return all those things that you did? Why did you save some one who was in denial about his own feelings?"_

Neji was getting tired of trying to hold onto Gaara as Sasuke stayed dumbfound.

He turned his head to Sakura, "Sakura! Get him out!"

Sakura flinched a little when Neji shouted but then she nodded and went over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Let's go…" She pulled him a little but he would not budge. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke… He won't wake up now even if you stay and I think you must be tired too. Come back later, okay?"

Sasuke stared for a while more and turned around.

"Okay…"

He began walking out from the hospital with Sakura. That was what he will regret later as that was the last time he saw him. He had yet to apologize to the blond and tell him about his feelings.

XXX

"Cool down, Gaara. He went off already." Kiba and Neji let go of Gaara. Gaara fell down the floor on his knees. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks.

"I couldn't protect him…. I've watched him get kidnapped helplessly, shot by that bastards helplessly… Why am I so useless?" He blamed himself as he stared solemnly down the floor.

Neji and Kiba eyed him with sympathy.

Neji knelt down to be on Gaara's eye level, "Gaara…" He called out softly. "What happened to him wasn't your fault… Nobody wanted that to happen to him. Not even me… But you can't stay like this. I'm sure he doesn't want to see you like this when he wakes up later. He'll blame himself for sure."

Gaara looked at him and closed his eyes for a moment to think. Then he wiped away his tears with his sleeve and stared at Neji, "Yeah… I understand. Thanks…"

Neji smiled a little, "Don't worry. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'm sure you are tired after all those things. You got me and Kiba to take care of Naruto. I'll call you if he wakes up when you are not around."

Gaara looked reluctant at first but he gave up. He stood up and said, "Okay…"

XXX

It was late at night. They thought they could get away and stayed the night in the hospital but a strict and unreasonable nurse just had to ruin everything.

"I don't care! Whether you like it or not, you need to leave this building because it's off limits to visitors now." She said with a shrill voice.

"Come on… That kid would freak out when he wakes up and finds himself alone." Kiba reasoned out.

"That is not an excuse. This is a hospital and I hope that as a visitor, you'll obey its regulation." The nurse turned around to go for her patrol. Before she was out of sight, she turned around and said, "I'm warning you. Don't make me call the security. Leave this building now before I come back and find you here again."

Kiba punched the wall out of anger, "Who the hell does she thinks she is? She's just a nurse!"

Neji placed his hand behind Kiba's hand, "We can't entirely blame her. She's just doing her job. Let's just wait outside the building and come back to check on him when it's open again."

Kiba eyed the door to Naruto's room and sighed in resignation, "I guess we have no other choice…"

XXX

His onyx eyes eyed the two people waiting outside the hospital building. In his heart, he was still worried about a certain blond boy who was lying in one of the beds in that hospital. He needed to sneak past them somehow.

XXX

Though it was nearing the end of winter, the night's air was still cold especially when cold wind blew through.

"I'm cold…" Kiba muttered. He was hugging his body as he sat on the steps. "I feel like killing someone… Maybe I could kill that nurse and get us back in…." He continued to mutter to himself.

Neji sighed with a frowned as he stared at Kiba, "I'll get us a drink." Neji began to walk out from the hospital compound towards the convenient store nearby.

XXX

He could see the long haired boy walking away from the hospital entrance leaving the other hooded boy there.

"_Since he seemed like spacing out… I should be able to enter without any problem…"_ He sneaked his way as silent as possible towards the building. The boy in a hooded jacket was seated facing the hospital entrance. He was so deep in his thoughts that he was totally oblivious to his surrounding and did not noticed that some sneaked past him into the hospital building.

"_Simpler than I thought…"_ Sai thought in his heart.

XXX

"Huh?" Kiba turned around but he found nothing. Not even Neji.

"_Weird… I thought I felt someone behind me… Oh well... Forget about it. Neji should be back soon with the drinks."_ Kiba looked back towards the gate and saw Neji entering the hospital's ground with a bag.

"Yay! Hot drinks!" Kiba exclaimed softly.

XXX

After sneaking past Kiba, he was making his way in through without any problem since the nurses on duty went for a patrol while the guards doze off.

"_Useless people…"_ Sai stared at them coldly as he made his way upstairs silently not before checking through the registry for the room number. After all, things like this are easy enough for someone who snuck around for the past few years.

Though he nearly made some encounter with the nurses on duty that was on patrol. He still made it through into Naruto's room. He stared at Naruto's pale figure as he went near to him slowly.

XXX

She smiled happily as she patrolled her assigned floor.

"_I wonder are those stupid brats out from the hospital yet... Better recheck."_ She spun on her white shoes and began walking back to Naruto's room. In a swift but quiet movement, she opened the door to look for any signs of a hooded boy and a long haired boy. After she was satisfied with the condition in front of her, she made a final check at Naruto's IV before leaving the room.

XXX

Sai took a deep breath after the nurse left the room. It was lucky that his ears were strained enough to hear any sounds emitting from the quiet corridor that enables him to hide quickly under Naruto's bed before he was found out.

Once again, he made his way towards Naruto.

"Naruto…" He called out softly

"Thank god that you are alive…" He gave out a sad smile at Naruto. Suddenly he felt a movement of fingers from Naruto that made him gasped softly in surprised.

"Naruto?" Sai called out again. He was holding the blond boy's hand in his own. Slowly, he found himself gaze upon the same blue eyes that he had been seeing for years.

XXX

The phone rang loudly as if trying to burst someone's ear drum with it. For a certain raven head, it does not only try to burst his ear drum but also trying to add more daggers to his headache. Suddenly he remembered that Neji would call him if there was anything with Naruto. He quickly sprung up and grabbed the phone. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was Neji.

"_Finally…"_

"Hello?" Though he predicted it but he never predict that it was a call that brought him unwanted news.

XXX

He was back at the hospital again. He thought he could find a conscious Naruto talking to him but he was wrong. He was gone again. This time, he did not know where he could go to find him again.

Gaara stared at the empty bed where Naruto lay the night before.

"_Naruto… Where did you go?"_

-End-

-End of Chapter 13- Missing-

This is new chapter! Hoped you all like it. Updated earlier than usual. Hehehe…

Thanks to Sunako Kanzaki-san for beta-ing it for me! I really appreciate it!

So I guess now you finally know what happened to him. Right? But this is not the ending! Next chapter will be the ending.

Please wait patiently for it. Thank you.

Please review this chapter! Thank you.


	14. I'll look for you

**blue-genjutsu**: Erm… Ermm… ARGHH! You are making me feel guilty… (sniff) Please read my writer's note below and thank you for reviewing!

**Dark Iasha**: O.o (turns to Sai) Be careful… Yeah.. You scared me… Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Emeralde:** Yeah.. Last chapter is here… Enjoy… Thanks for reviewing!

**Akasha the Goddess**: Hehehe.. Thanks for reviewing!

**trulywicked**: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing! Hehe..

**Alchemist Neko-chan**: I'm sorryyyyyyy(sniffled) Thanks for reviewing!

**Riiceballe**: Hehehe… Don't die! (gratefully takes the biscuit) Thanks for reviewing!

**k1ta.Ky0ko**: DON'T JUMP! Thanks for reviewing!

**FullMetal8977**: Updated here….. Thanks for reviewing!

**Meowzers & Wh00t**: (eat and write) Done! Thanks for reviewing!

**wally's girlfriend**: Here is your next chapter… Thanks for reviewing!

**chelsea-chee**: (hands a hanky) Yes.. It is ending.. But.. Anyway.. Thanks for the review!

**ryujisensei31**: Hehehe.. Thank you.

**Crystal Butterfly:** Hmm.. Where did he go? Thanks for reviewing!

**savelove:** You are welcome! Yaoi? Thanks for reviewing!

**Jordan**: I… I… updated… Here… Thanks… for… reviewing.. (shivers)

**sevenfeathers**: Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!

**FireieGurl**: Here is the update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kairi and Cloud**: Thanks for reviewing and being patience!

**sasuxnarucute**: Here you go! New chappie.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kinamoto-san**: Thank you! Hehehe…

**XXX**

**Please read writer's note below... Thank You.**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: Nope… Not mine!**

**XXX**

**Lover's Diary 14- I'll look for you.**

It was daybreak again. He could hear birds chirping outside the house. It's been a few hours since he finished reading the last entry of the diary. After that he found himself replaying all those past event from last week.

Sasuke wondered. Isn't it good if we could turn back time? If he could, maybe he could save Naruto earlier from those horrible events of his life but he knew that reality is harsh. He could never turn back the time and that proved to him how powerless a human being is.

He placed his hand on top of his eyes and closed it. Suddenly, Sasuke sprung up as if he remembered something.

"_The letters…"_ Sasuke looked around for any sign of envelope. _"Not here… The drawers!"_ He stood up from the bed and went to the study table quickly. He opened it and found a few white envelopes stack together neatly. Slowly he gathered it and read the names on it.

"_Mother… Gaara…"_ His made a silent gasp with eyes widened in surprise when he saw the last letter; it was addressed to him. Sasuke unconsciously placed down the other two letters. Then he opened it and took the letter out.

XXX

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Isn't it stupid? I spent my time writing 'Dear Sasuke' in my diaries and now I'm really writing to you. _

"_I'm sorry."- That's what I wanted to say after I said those words to you. I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean it that way… You are far too important to me. In fact, if I could, I wanted to stay with you forever… _

_I guess by the time you read this letter, I would be long gone. Maybe that would be better since I'm about to tell you about my life in Slums Town. I bet that you would be disgusted with me after this…_

_My life in Slums Town was never a good one. Father abused me… But I could never escape from him because at that moment, he was the only relative that I have. The happiest thing there for me was meeting Gaara. He helped me survive through it just like a brother but when I was at 15, Father betrayed me. He made me work as a prostitute for this man called Orochimaru. I couldn't protect myself._

_I guess my life force proved to be too strong. Even when I tried to commit suicide, I never succeeded. In the end, I couldn't escape from that no matter what I do. Many times I was forced to things I hated. I told myself never to give in to death anymore no matter what happen because if I live through this, I'll definitely meet you again; and I did._

_My life here in this past six months was the happiest moment that I've ever been through. Living with mother and Gaara, going to school with all my friends were those happy moments. Meeting you again was one of it. If you would, please help me say thanks to them. I'll appreciate it. _

_There's one thing I wanted to tell you; I like you. I really do. I didn't tell you this to get in between your relationship with Sakura. Besides, I think you would be disgusted by it. Won't you? Anyway, Sakura is a good person and she cares a lot about you. Treat her better. You'll be happy with her._

_Sasuke… Thank you for everything. Forget all about me. Good-bye…_

_Naruto._

XXX

Tears smeared the 'forget' letter as they fell from Sasuke's eyes. Finally, he cried after all those events.

"_I'll never forget you, you idiot…"_

XXX

"Here.. This is what I found in his room." Sasuke said as he held out a white envelope with 'Mother' written on top.

She stared at it for a moment sadly before reaching out to get the letter.

"From Naruto?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered her and then went upstairs again. "I'll continue packing up."

Naruto's mother held the letter in her hand. She stared at it for a few minutes. _"Should I…? I wanted to forget everything but…"_ She sighed tiredly and then decided to open it.

"_After all, this is the last thing I'm going to hear from him…"_

XXX

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. That must have made you pretty worried. Isn't it? Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm not sure whether I'll be back or not but I hope that you won't try to look for me. Please don't. I know it's hard for us to meet each other again but you can't look for me. I promise you that I'll try to come back someday._

_Though it's only half a year since I reunited with you but I'm really glad that you made efforts to look for me. It tells me that there is still someone out there that cares about me. I still remembered the past very clearly. You were trying to protect me all along. Am I right? I was young at that time so I couldn't understand those arguments between you and father but now, I understand it perfectly. You tried to shield me from all those abuse. I'm glad because you didn't just sit a side and watch me going through all those things._

_I'm sorry for causing you all those troubles. Sometimes I'm sure it made you wondered whether am I worth of all those worries am or not. I'm such a troublemaker. Aren't I? Mother… Thank you for protecting and worrying me. I'm glad to have you as my mother and being with you made me feel as if I finally found a place to go home to._

_Take Care, Mother._

_Naruto._

XXX

"Naruto… Please… Please come back to me… You are not a troublemaker. You are my son…" She thought she could stop crying but she could not stop it no matter what. Her only son whom she tried so hard searching went missing again. Sometimes, she wondered how much longer she has to wait before she is able to live peacefully with her son.

XXX

Sasuke stared at the stack of diaries for a moment before placing it neatly in the box. As he packs, he wondered in his heart.

"_Why…? Why is God unfair to him? Though I understand that life is never fair but Naruto doesn't deserve all this… Why couldn't he live a better life after all those things? Why does he have to suffer for so many years? … Why aren't I given a chance to tell him how I feel?"_

The sound of the knocking brought him out of his contemplation. He turned around and saw Naruto's mother standing by the door.

"Yeah, aunty?" He asked.

"Sasuke…" She called out softly and sadly. "I think I want to keep this room as it is." She finished after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Sasuke stared at her with a puzzled frown.

She took a deep breath, "At first I thought of packing everything away and moved out from this house because I just couldn't bear to live alone in this empty house. I waited and waited for years for him to return. When he did, I thought that finally my wish came true but in the end, he disappeared again. I felt so lost. I thought that I should just throw everything away and start a new life somewhere but now I had changed my mind."

She stopped for a moment before continuing, "I want to keep everything as it is so that when he returns someday, he'll still have a place where he can call home."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks again as she forced on a smile, "I believe that he will return someday because he promised it. I know that he will… I'll wait for him… as long as this life allows me to."

Sasuke was surprised but then he smiled, "I understand. I'll put everything back as it is."

Naruto's mother bowed at him as she cried, "Thank you…"

XXX

Ever since he got home from Naruto's house, he just sat in his room without any movement as he stared off in a distant. Somehow, it was as if he shut himself down from his surrounding until he did not noticed that someone has been knocking by his room door.

"Sasuke." A low voice called out to him. His head flinched in surprised. Sasuke turned his head towards the door and saw his brother.

"Brother…"

As long as Itachi could remember, that was the first time after many years that Sasuke wore such an expression. It was as if he lost those barriers he built around him.

"When did you come home?" Sasuke asked as he sat up properly.

Itachi leaned against the door frame, "Just now. You were too spaced out to hear the anything."

Sasuke cast his eyes down and just gave him a simple, "Oh…" as the reply.

"I heard what happened." Itachi said.

Sasuke smirked, "That's fast. As expected from you. Sometimes I wondered where you got all those info from."

Itachi sighed, "Though I'm only came home today but I'm not oblivious to my surrounding."

Sasuke chuckled a little, "I see…"

Then they went into a silent mode before Itachi broke it, "What do you plan to do now?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't know… I don't even know where he went. There is no clue at all. Nothing… All that was left was just something that told me his past."

"Then you plan to wait here for him to return?"

Sasuke did not reply him. He just stared out the window.

Itachi turned around to walk away but before that he said, "Sasuke. Nothing will come if you just sit around and wait. We can't change the past but we can still do something about it. Think carefully. I'm going back to the office again. See you. Bye."

Sasuke lay down on his bed again with his band folded behind as a support.

"_Nothing will come if you just sit around and wait."_ His brother's word rang in his head like a recorder machine. He closed his eyes for a deep thought.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and smiled bitterly.

"What am I thinking about?" He looked outside the window and saw his brother leaned against his car with a smirk. Sasuke smiled at him and muttered silently to him, "Thanks bro.."

Then he stood up and picked up the phone. It rang for a few moments before someone picked it.

"Hello? Neji. It's me. I have decided. I'll look for him."

XXX

Neji eyed him as he packs his clothes while Kiba sat aside with a frown.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Yeah.." He answered him simply.

"Let me follow you then." Neji and Kiba said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment before looking away.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Sasuke answered them without stopping from his packing.

Neji pulled Sasuke to look at him face to face, "But it was my fault that he got kidnapped! I promised to look after him but only when he was gone, I finally noticed it! I need to be responsible." He looked down the floor guiltily. He was blaming himself since the day Naruto disappeared even when he promised to take care of him.

Kiba tapped Neji shoulder and added, "Yeah... I was there too. If I wasn't so caught up in sulking and stuff, I might have noticed something earlier. If I noticed my surroundings earlier, maybe I would know something was up and went and check on him even when that stupid nurse tries to stop me. It was my all fault…."

Sasuke sighed, "Neji, Kiba… Sometimes there are things that you can't do anything about it. I know you tried to look after him the best you could."

Sasuke tapped both of their shoulders, "Look after Naruto's mom. That should do. She needs someone to stay by her side since no one is around. Gaara went off looking for Naruto just a little ago."

Neji looked like he wanted to protest but then he thought about it and decided to give up, "I will…"

Sasuke then looked at Kiba firmly. Kiba sighed in defeat, "You can count on me…"

Sasuke smiled a little at them, "Good… Then I'll be leaving now." He closed his bag.

Neji and Kiba nodded silently.

Then Sasuke picked up his travel bag and went out from his house. As he did so, Kiba called out to him, "Be careful and bring him back!"

Sasuke just waved at them without looking back and stepped out. When he was out, he could see that the winter snow thinned down. _"Even winter will comes to an end."_

Then he looked upon the blue sky and frowned a little from the blaring sun light.

"_It's time for me to look for you instead of sitting around and wait. I'll definitely find you and tell you how I feel. Wait for me..."_ Sasuke smiled.

He glanced back at the path for a moment and then walked the long road in search for the person whom he loved dearly.

-End of Lover's Diary Chapter 14- I'll look for you.-

**End of Lover's Diary**

**Sorry if there is any spelling and grammar mistakes. Hoped that you have enjoyed it. Gaara left before Sasuke found the letters. Around the time where the detective came...**

**(smile) There. I ended Lover's Diary… I know you all must be cursing me… Or so I think…. But really... This is how it was planned but...**

**Does the word sequel interests you? Please tell me that. Please review. I'll be waiting…**


	15. Announcement

Thanks to all this people for reviewing:

**Stuckinthedarkforever10, Jordan, Kiyoshi, kissama, FullMetal8977, blue-genjutsu, ryujisensei31, wally's girlfriend, marina-potter, Alchemist Neko-chan, smartypants42, FallenXAngelXMystery, FireieGurl, PhantomAngell7, savelove, jordan, Krystal Angel, Dark Iasha, pUppetEEr-NiNja, sprig, Elcrane, sevenfeathers, x Tommy x S x, Shadows.4leaf.Clover, Crystal Butterfly, Emeralde, lamebabe101, Sirexais, XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX, sasukelover911, DesperateMeasures, BloodDrownedRose**

As I have promised. The sequel is out! Look around for** Remember Me.**


End file.
